


À des kilomètres de toi

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Skype sauf que c'est vraiment Skype, KYLO NE L'EST PAS, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Online Friendship, Rey est une adepte des préquelles, Super Meta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Après une dispute sur Star Wars avec un "connard de cerbère prétentieux" au pseudo énigmatique de KyloRen, Rey se retrouve prise dans une série d'appels vidéo inévitables.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	À des kilomètres de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [miles from where you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384245) by [Mooncactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncactus/pseuds/Mooncactus). 



> Ça faisait un bout de temps que cette fic me faisait de l’œil, et je ne regrette vraiment pas de m'être décidée à la traduire.  
> Un grand merci à Mooncactus pour m'avoir autorisée à travailler sur son oeuvre, et pour avoir gentiment répondu à mes questions. ^^

« _Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à ce topic pour le moment_. »

Les yeux hagards, Rey fixait l'écran de son ordinateur quand le message apparut au-dessus de la fenêtre texte. Elle cliqua sur le titre du topic pour l'ouvrir dans un nouvel onglet, et c'était là, juste après un court post parsemé d'obscénités de _Generally_Grievous_ :

> De : _LukeStarkiller_ (MOD)
> 
> _Hé, tout le monde, vous savez que nous aimons les discussions passionnées ici sur Star Wars General, mais celle-ci commence à chauffer un peu trop. Nous ne tolérons pas les attaques personnelles, et nous allons envoyer des avertissements à certaines des personnes impliquées. Restez polis, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes tous des fans ici. Xx_

Rey se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, en scrollant vers le haut et en remontant la demi-douzaine de posts apparus depuis qu'elle avait commencé à taper sa réponse la plus récente. Un certain connard au pseudo incroyablement créatif de _VadorFan83_ s'était lancé dans une croisade contre les gars de LucasFilm qui ne devraient pas être autorisés à écrire ces personnages s'ils ne voulaient pas respecter leur héritage - bla bla bla. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de prendre la peine de poster sur ces forums - surtout maintenant, quand tout le monde était encore sur les nerfs après l'annonce de Disney l'année d'avant. Le verrouillage du topic par les modos était un mal pour un bien, un rappel en douceur qu'il était temps pour elle de vraiment se mettre à lire ce qui lui avait été demandé pour les cours.

Et pourtant.

Elle était irritée de ne pas avoir le droit de répondre.

Elle actualisa le topic une nouvelle fois, et vit sans surprise un petit [1] s'afficher en haut de la page, avec l'inévitable avertissement du modérateur. C'était une simple tape sur les doigts en deux lignes, et Rey supposa que c'était parce qu'elle était restée plutôt modérée dans ses « attaques personnelles ». Elle avait retenu quelques-uns de ses mots les plus durs dans une tentative de rester civile, mais finalement, elle regrettait ne pas avoir appelé _VadorFan83_ un connard de cerbère prétentieux. _C'est la vie._

Assise devant son bureau bancal, Rey se redressa et sa très vieille chaise d'ordinateur grinça en protestation. Elle se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

Star Wars General, ou SWG, (ou « swag », comme le prononçait Finn), n'était qu'une petite portion de _Gemini_ , un site de réseau social massif, lancé cinq ans plus tôt. Souvent qualifié de « Facebook pour les nerds », c'était un effort de combiner les structures classiques des forums de la fin des années 90 et du début des années 2000 avec les approches plus personnelles et simplifiées des médias sociaux les plus récents. Vous pouviez choisir un pseudo différent dans chaque groupe dont vous faisiez partie, et choisir quels profils vous vouliez connecter, ainsi que le degré d'anonymat que vous souhaitiez posséder.

Le profil de Rey sur SWG était vide, sans la moindre miette d'info personnelle dessus. Elle n'avait même pas choisi de se localiser au Royaume Uni. Par contre son compte principal, _ReyOfSunshine_ , contenait un journal détaillé d'à peu près tous ses faits et gestes des cinq dernières années. C'était aussi la meilleure façon de communiquer avec elle, puisqu'elle n'était sur aucun autre réseau social, et que son téléphone ne pouvait pas seulement envoyer un texto sans risquer l'autodestruction. Elle était presque sûre que Poe n'avait un compte _Gemini_ que pour pouvoir lui envoyer des photos de son chien et se plaindre de sa chef auprès d'elle.

Avec son nom et prénom si distincts, et les centaines de photos de son adolescence et de celle de Finn (elle n'avait pas assez d'espace de stockage sur son vieil ordinateur), elle avait limité sa liste d'amis pour protéger sa vie privée. Les seules personnes à en faire partie étaient des camarades de classe et un très petit nombre d'amis en ligne dignes de confiance.

Elle jeta un autre regard noir à son portable (un MacBook d'occasion, vieux de six ans, qui émettait sans crier gare des bruits d'éjection de disque, comme une toux persistante) et était sur le point de prendre son manuel de psycho fatigué quand une autre notification apparut sur son écran.

Elle fronça les sourcils et cliqua.

> [DEMANDE D'AMI : _VadorFan83_ , MESSAGE JOINT]

> « _Ce sont des gens comme toi qui ont complètement détruit l'intégrité de Star Wars_. »

Suivaient cinq autres messages, qui formaient une réfutation de ses quelques derniers posts avant la fermeture du topic. Il les avait assurément lus dans le détail, et semblait se sentir personnellement attaqué par ses mots - en dépit du fait qu'elle ne l'avait finalement pas traité de connard.

Les doigts de Rey hésitèrent au-dessus du clavier.

La voix de Rose résonnait dans ses oreilles. « Ne perds pas ton temps avec ce type, dirait-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ignore-le. »

_Bonne idée,_ pensa Rey. _Excellente idée._

Elle cliqua sur _accepter._

> _snipsandsnails_ : putain mec t sérieux

> _snipsandsnails_ : tu crois vraiment que je vais lire 8k mots qui me traitent de débile parce que je déteste pas tout comme toi

> _VadorFan83_ : Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû me donner cette peine, si tu ne t'en sors déjà pas avec la grammaire basique.

> _snipsandsnails_ : tes clairement la seule personne sur internet à avoir suivi des cours danglais

> _VadorFan83 écrit_ …

> _snipsandsnails_ : et je vais pas membeter alors que tarrives meme pas à te montrer poli ou à pas donner limpression que tas un balai dans le cul

> _VadorFan83 écrit…_

> _snipsandsnails_ : regarde un peu je peux taper 3 réponses le temps que ten tapes 1

> _VadorFan83 écrit_ …

Rey referma son ordi. Elle lirait son mur de texte plus tard ; pour l'instant, elle allait se réjouir de le savoir en train d'écumer devant la notification _snipsandsnails est hors-ligne_ qu'il avait reçue. Elle prit son livre de psycho sur son étagère et se jeta sur son maigre matelas, rendu presque confortable par les trois surmatelas dont elle l'avait couvert.

Elle griffonnait des notes dans le carnet qu'elle avait raflé sur le stand d'info de la fac de droit (en même temps que trois poignées de sucettes) quand la porte s'ouvrit. Rose se glissa à l'intérieur, les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage aplaties par la pluie et sa veste brune trempée.

« Salut, dit-elle gaiement. J'ai de nouvelles éponges. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Bien, » dit Rey, en se servant d'une fleur séchée comme marque-page. « Un gars sur SWG me harcèle en mp parce que j'ai dit que _Clone Wars_ avait la meilleure caractérisation d'Anakin. »

Rosa souffla tout l'air de ses joues. « Beurk. Mp ?

— Ils ont verrouillé le topic, alors il m'a envoyé une demande d'ami. Ça m'est égal, il n'y a rien de compromettant sur mon compte SWG à part mon fan art moche de Tartakovsky de quand j'avais quatorze ans.

— Si tu le dis, » dit Rose, en s'asseyant sur son lit pour retirer ses bottes. « Je suis contente que le fandom _Harry Potter_ se soit calmé depuis la fin des films. Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça. »

Rosa aimait bien _Star Wars_ , mais elle avait passé des heures, avec quelques amis, à compiler un quiz complet du Choixpeau magique avec toutes les questions de Pottermore quelques années plus tôt. La bibliothèque que se partageaient les filles était à moitié remplie par les différentes éditions de Rose - celles qu'elle avait ramenées de chez elle, et les différentes éditions anglaises qu'elle avait achetées depuis sa rentrée à l'université. L'écharpe Gryffondor qu'elle avait faite pour le dernier anniversaire de Rey était pendue à la porte du placard.

Rey y jeta un coup d'œil machinal tandis que Rose se départait méthodiquement de ses innombrables couches de vêtements, et frissonna. On était seulement en septembre, mais elle était contente que leur propriétaire comprenne le chauffage pour l'hiver dans le loyer. Comme ses locataires, il avait passé une large part de sa vie dans un endroit bien plus chaud que l'Angleterre, et trouvait que laisser geler deux étudiantes fauchées juste pour qu'elles aient les moyens de se nourrir était une punition cruelle et inhumaine. Devant économiser le moindre sou de son salaire de l'été comme mécano, Rey était reconnaissante pour la moindre gentillesse.

À l'insistance de son conseiller d'éducation, elle avait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur ses études durant l'année scolaire. Mais par des nuits comme celle-ci - passée à plisser les yeux devant un vieux manuel taché d'humidité qu'elle avait tout de même payé bien trop cher - parfois, Rey n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se glisser sous le châssis d'une vieille voiture.

Quand Rey se reconnecta sur _Gemini_ une heure plus tard, _VadorFan83_ s'était, lui, déconnecté - en lui laissant un seul long message. Elle soupira et remonta tout en haut de la page.

Il était intelligent, mais de manière complètement hors sujet, si on prenait en compte à quel point il en était insupportable de prétention. Il détestait les préquelles ( _surprise surprise)_ et brodait avec lyrisme sur l'importance du personnage de Vador et comment l'importance donnée à Anakin en tant que gamin ennuyeux et ado enamouré avait ruiné « le véritable impact de son infamie ». _VadorFan83_ devait être étudiant en littérature ou en cinéma… Ou peut-être juste un nerd qui s'ennuyait, sans ami et sans vie.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de fouiner un peu. Le compte de _VadorFan83_ était connecté au compte principal de _KyloRen_ , un pseudo auquel elle ne trouva aucun sens. Il n'y avait rien non plus sur Google pour ce pseudo en dehors de ce profil _Gemini._

Son profil principal, contrairement au sien, était presque dénué d'informations - il ne se trouvait sur _Gemini_ que depuis un mois environ. Ses posts ne suivaient aucune logique - topics de vieilles voitures, topics sur les élections sénatoriales aux US, quelques-uns à propos de la sécurité en ligne, et bizarrement, un unique post sur les soins capillaires.

Ce que son profil contenait, par contre, c'était une photo, une minuscule vignette granuleuse dans un coin, qui semblait avoir été ajoutée après coup. Elle ne put pas vraiment estimer son âge, mais il avait de longs cheveux sombres, un gros nez et un teint de plâtre. En fait, il était un genre de sosie de Severus Rogue jeune, ce qui donnerait à Rose des raisons supplémentaires de le détester.

Il avait un visage… _intéressant_ , une description qui semblait à la fois injuste et trop douce.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir l'énergie de lui répondre à ce moment précis. Et puis, il était plus amusant de le laisser continuer à souffrir en silence. Il mourait clairement d'envie d'avoir une vraie conversation. À un moment pendant les recherches de Rey, Rose avait quitté la chambre pour la cuisine, et Rey pouvait sentir quelque chose de délicieux en train de cuire.

Rose avait été une bonne amie depuis le second semestre de la première année de Rey à l'université ; et quand elle s'était trouvée désespérée de trouver une colocataire cet été-là, elle avait été un choix évident - et c'était _avant_ que Rey ne découvre que Rose cuisinerait avec joie le dîner pour elles deux quelques fois dans la semaine si elle participait aux dépenses des courses. Rose était aussi proche de la colocataire parfaite que Rey pouvait l'imaginer - même avec les fournitures de cosplay et les perruques qui jonchaient l'appartement et les appels très tard dans la nuit avec sa famille aux États Unis. Elles se parlaient toutes les deux à elles-mêmes, ce qui n'était un point négatif que dans la mesure où elles avaient toujours l'impression accidentelle que leur coloc leur parlait. Rey finit sa lecture de la soirée peu de temps avant que Rose ne vienne lui dire que le dîner était prêt. Elle prit son assiette dans la chambre tandis que Rose continuait de préparer des repas pour la semaine, avalant une bouchée de son dîner entre deux coups de cuillère ou de couteau.

Rey s'assit, jambes croisées, devant son bureau, bol de soupe miso bien trop proche de son clavier, et commença à fouiner sur SWG. Le topic des rumeurs sur _Clone Wars_ avait été mis à jour ; quelqu'un avait un ami d'un ami d'ami qui disait que la sixième saison serait disponible l'année suivante sur Netflix. Rey fit la grimace et avala une grosse cuillerée de soupe ; il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle mette la main sur un compte Netflix US, encore moins qu'elle puisse se le payer.

Rey tressaillit et leva les yeux de sa soupe quand son ordinateur commença à sonner.

Elle avait accepté de faire partie de la bêta du chat vidéo _Gemini_ \- parce que, pourquoi pas, Finn se trouvait à deux heures de route ces temps-ci et son téléphone était une daube - mais ne l'avait pas testée. N'avait même pas su que c'était déjà disponible. Alors qui appelait ? Et où était le bouton _rejoindre l'appel_ ?

Une petite fenêtre apparut au milieu de son écran, une vidéo sombre d'un homme assis dans une chambre obscure, voûté devant son clavier.

La vidéo se déploya soudain en plein écran, et Rey eut un mouvement de recul quand l'homme leva les yeux vers elle et qu'elle reconnut l'étrange visage cireux de _KyloRen_. Il était à peine éclairé, et la pièce derrière lui impossible à distinguer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-il. Sa voix était basse, un léger murmure par-dessus le bruit du ventilateur surmené de l'ordinateur.

Rey l'ignora, faisant passer son curseur au-dessus de l'écran à la recherche du bouton pour terminer l'appel. Rien. Il y avait une petite vignette de son propre visage qui la regardait avec frustration, mais rien d'autre.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » dit-il. Il semblait véritablement curieux.

« Je n'ai _pas_ appelé, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, en appuyant sur la touche _Echap_. « Tu m'as appelée. »

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'elle continuait à marteler la touche _Echap_ , de plus en plus agressivement à chaque échec. Son écran clignota avant de finir par réduire la fenêtre de la vidéo, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas disparaître, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de la fermer.

Rey referma son ordi, compta dix larges secondes, et le rouvrit.

La fenêtre vidéo était toujours ouverte. _KyloRen_ inclina la tête. Son expression était curieuse, patiente. « Le site déconne, dit-il enfin. Il doit avoir testé la bêta en choisissant le contact le plus récent dans l'historique des messages.

— Ce n'était pas mon choix, » cracha-t-elle. Elle pouvait voir une barre de description en haut de la fenêtre maintenant, [ _Appel vidéo en cours avec KyloRen "KyloRen"_ ], aussi redondante qu'inutile.

« Ça veut aussi dire que tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer, » dit-il en haussant un sourcil, et Rey pensa, _C'est ce qu'on va voir._

Elle trouva la barre de menu et cliqua sur _Forcer l'arrêt,_ fermant Google Chrome, ce qui enfin, _enfin,_ désactiva la vidéo.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et fit jouer ses épaules, dégoûtée et frustrée avec un temps de retard. Argh. Elle allait devoir envoyer un message au support technique, parce qu'elle ne voulait jamais revoir ce serpent de sa vie -

> _VadorFan83_ : "ReyOfSunshine" ? 

Rey sursauta et tomba de sa chaise, envoyant voler ses plantes grasses et son bol de soupe qui se répandit le long de sa jambe, et se cogna la tête contre le dessous de son bureau.

_Merde._

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit de bizarre ?

— Non, grogna-t-elle, roulée en boule dans son lit. Il continue juste de m'envoyer des messages sur _Star Wars._ Messages que j'ignore, évidemment. Mais l'appel m'a montré _son_ nom, ce qui veut dire qu'il a _mon_ nom complet, et je suis probablement l'unique Rey Niima sur tout Google. » Non pas qu'elle en soit certaine - elle évitait obstinément de faire la moindre recherche avec son nom de famille.

« Eh bien, dit Finn, pensif. Tu as dit qu'il est américain, pas vrai ? Alors c'est bon. C'est pas comme s'il allait se pointer à Londres tout d'un coup.

— Je _vis_ avec une Américaine, Finn.

— Bloque-le, c'est tout, dit-il. Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent pas t'en empêcher. »

Elle soupira dans son téléphone à clapet. « Je me suis renseignée après l'appel. Ce glitch arrive à plein de personnes, ça appelle des gens qui étaient sur ta liste d'amis même si tu les en enlèves. » Et puis, le regarder taper désespérément message après message pour ne recevoir aucune réponse était la seule joie qu'elle tirait de la situation.

Finn laissa échapper un sifflement. « Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire qu'il avait raison à propos de _Star Wars_ et alors l'univers se réparera tout seul pour s'excuser.

— Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille si je fais ça, dit Rey. Il est déjà trop content de chatter sur ce glitch de _Gemini_ et sur comment ça a marché de mon côté et bla bla bla. Je vais juste devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que le site soit réparé. »

Elle entendit Finn émettre un bruit peu compromettant, et pour la millième fois, souhaita qu'il n'ait pas déménagé.

« Je peux lui envoyer un message sur _FN2187_ , » dit Finn, en parlant de son propre compte. « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire de te lâcher la grappe.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Rey. Je peux gérer un fan de Vador pâlichon comme une grande. »

Finn émit un _hum_ pensif. « C'est quoi son nom, d'ailleurs ?

— Pareil que son pseudo, Kylo Ren.

— Ouais, ça n'est pas son nom, rétorqua-t-il. Peut-être que ton nom est juste apparu comme Rey- _espace_ -of- _espace_ -Sunshine ou quelque chose. Ça va aller, peanut. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, elle enfila sa veste et se saisit de son sac d'ordinateur, fermement déterminée à laisser toute l'histoire derrière elle. Elle avait rempli un rapport d'erreur. Tout allait bien. Y repenser ne ferait que la stresser, et elle avait la plupart de ses cours ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle irait bien. Tout irait bien.

Le mardi en première heure elle avait écologie. Elle avait choisi cette matière comme option scientifique obligatoire, parce qu'elle adorait apprendre des choses sur l'environnement et les plantes - comme le prouvait le petit village de plantes grasses sur son bureau - et le fait que ce soit essentiellement un cours en ligne était un plus. Le professeur avait lancé une vidéo et demandé à la classe de remplir un quiz au fur et à mesure. Fastoche. D'habitude, Rey restait concentrée à cent pour cent sur ses cours (sa bourse ne lui permettait pas d'en faire autrement), mais comme les questions de la vidéo étaient espacées de quelques minutes, elle se prit à rêvasser. Elle venait juste de charger la page d'accueil de _Gemini_ quand elle reçut une alerte pour un appel entrant.

_Non non non_ , pensa-t-elle. _Pas maintenant_. Dieu merci, le son était déjà coupé, mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer la fermeture de Chrome sans perdre ses réponses au questionnaire. Elle réduit immédiatement la vidéo et envoya un rapide message par la messagerie instantanée.

> _snipsandsnails_ : il faut que tu quittes ton navigateur de force

> _VadorFan83_ : Pourquoi ?

> _snipsandsnails_ : je suis en cours !

> _VadorFan83_ : Je ne veux pas perdre mes onglets.

> _snipsandsnails_ : alors profite bien de la leçon sur le cycle de l'eau

> _snipsandsnails_ : oh et bien sur tes du genre à avoir 100 onglets ouverts

Elle essaya, bien sûr, de l'ignorer complètement, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il portait une veste noire à col montant, alors il devait faire froid là où il se trouvait. Ou il était juste bizarre. Sa vidéo était plus lumineuse qu'elle ne l'avait été la nuit d'avant, aussi elle pouvait distinguer des détails qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués avant - comme un assortiment de grains de beauté dispersés sur son visage, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses traits prononcés.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, et elle ramena son regard sur l'écran du projecteur.

Le reste de la journée fut un cauchemar. Quand le cours d'écologie se termina, elle mit fin à l'appel en quittant une nouvelle fois - uniquement pour qu'un autre appel démarre en psychologie. Et en cours d'introduction au cinéma.

Arrivée au cinquième appel, elle avait abandonné. Kylo Ren semblait satisfait d'assister à ses cours de manière virtuelle. Il eut même l'audace de lui envoyer un message corrigeant quelque chose qu'avait dit son professeur de cinéma (et qui, quand elle fit la recherche, s'avéra être la bonne réponse. Mais là n'était pas la question.) Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à foutre de son temps s'il ne trouvait rien de plus distrayant que de se moquer de son professeur de psychologie en le traitant de nul et de charlatan ?

Finalement, à un moment pendant sa courte pause déjeuner, il avait dû aller se coucher. (C'était le milieu de la nuit aux USA - elle se demanda dans quel fuseau horaire il se trouvait.) Lui maintenant hors-ligne, les appels cessèrent enfin. Tant que le fer était chaud, Rey le retira de sa liste d'amis. Même si ça n'empêchait pas les appels, les discussions sur _Star Wars_ n'avaient rien de drôle quand elle n'avait littéralement aucun moyen d'éviter ce type.

Combien de temps fallait-il à un site aussi gros que _Gemini_ pour arranger un problème comme celui-là ?

* * *

Elle évita d'utiliser son ordinateur toute la journée de mercredi pour éliminer toute chance d'avoir à interagir une nouvelle fois avec le connard. Rose garda un onglet incognito ouvert sur son propre ordinateur pour le compte Gmail de Rey de manière à ce qu'elle puisse recevoir les e-mails de la fac - et plus important encore, d'éventuelles réponses du support technique de _Gemini._

Quand elle vérifia son propre ordinateur ce soir-là, elle avait une notification.

> [DEMANDE D'AMI : _KyloRen_ , MESSAGE JOINT]

> « _Si on doit continuer à s'appeler, ça n'a aucun sens de ne pas pouvoir s'envoyer de messages_. »

La demande avait été envoyée sur le compte _ReyOfSunshine._ Elle l'ignora.

* * *

Normalement, Rey finissait ses week-ends en restant éveillée bien trop tard, à éplucher des topics bizarres sur _Gemini_ \- comme celui où des gens racontaient vouloir manger des capsules de lessive - mais ce petit problème l'avait rendue un peu plus responsable. Aussi énervant que ce soit, le bon côté des choses était qu'elle révisait _effectivement_ plus en s'interdisant de consulter son ordinateur. Elle avait une éval de psycho le jour suivant, et était en train de copier à la main le manuel en ligne sur des fiches aussi rapidement que possible, pour pouvoir ensuite éteindre l'ordinateur et le laisser dans un coin le reste de la nuit. La sonnerie caractéristique de la machine traîtresse retentit un peu après sept heures, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas faire ça maintenant, » soupira-t-elle, le nez toujours baissé sur ses fiches.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » vint la réponse, encore une fois trop faible par-dessus le rugissement du ventilateur.

« Tu n'as qu'à quitter ton navigateur, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquooiiii ohh mon Dieu pourquoi tu n'as pas de t-shirt.

— Jour de lessive, dit-il. Comme je disais. Pas le meilleur timing. »

Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains - à la fois pour montrer sa frustration et pour cacher toute coloration dont il aurait pu se moquer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle la rendait ainsi plus évidente que ce qu'aurait pu capturer sa webcam pourrie. De toute façon il ne la regardait pas - il était très concentré sur le pliage d'un t-shirt noir. Il était entouré de vêtements noirs, en fait. Elle pouvait voir une unique paire de chaussettes rouge à l'arrière-plan, mais c'était tout.

Quant à l'avant-plan… Rey déglutit. Il était… D'accord, ouais.

Inexplicablement, il était taillé comme une armoire à glace. Au moins elle avait sa réponse quant à ce qu'il faisait de ses journées - il devait être un de ces enfoirés qui avaient une salle de muscu chez eux. Il semblait très absorbé par sa lessive et Rey n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une façon de fanfaronner en silence ou s'il essayait… d'agir normalement. Ce qui était apparemment pour lui une tâche herculéenne.

Tout en bas de l'écran, elle pouvait voir une taille élastiquée avec un cordon. Pantalon de jogging ?

« Retourne à tes leçons, dit-il dédaigneusement. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant. »

Rey se raidit. Comme si elle en avait _envie_. « Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vis dans la cave de tes parents ? »

Il lui jeta un regard inexpressif. « C'est à peine si je parle à mes parents. »

Rey se hérissa. « Oh, bien sûr, tu es du genre à couper les ponts avec ta famille parce que, quoi, ils ne t'ont pas acheté suffisamment de jouets Dark Vador quand tu étais petit ? Ou parce qu'ils se montrent snobs et prétentieux par rapport à un diplôme en cinéma ? »

Kylo inclina la tête. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Rey serra les dents. « Je sais _tout_ ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur toi. »

Kylo semblait perplexe. « Est-ce que le fait de ne pas être du même avis que toi sur _Star Wars_ est suffisant pour que tu rejettes complètement une personne ?

— Non, dit-elle, mais refuser de fermer une conversation vidéo pour ne pas perdre des onglets ou manquer de se moquer de mes professeurs l'était. »

Kylo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et puis il tourna la tête d'un cran. « Merde, » marmonna-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit, et il se redressa, retirant un de ses écouteurs de son oreille. Un homme avec un teint encore plus pâle que Kylo et des cheveux couleur de rouille fit irruption dans la pièce, regardant Kylo avec un mépris qui rivalisait avec celui de Rey.

« Tiens, dit l'homme en posant un panier blanc. Sépare les couleurs cette fois.

— Je ne vais pas faire ta lessive, » dit Kylo, la voix plus sèche qu'un désert.

« On doit faire un job pour Snoke ce soir, dit l'homme. Tu veux être celui qui lui dira pourquoi je ne suis pas prêt ? »

Kylo lui lança un regard en coin. « Très bien. Va-t’en. »

Suivit un intense duel de regards. Rey se surprit à avoir envie de pop-corn.

« Non, dit l'autre homme. Finalement, je crois que je vais rester. »

Puis il commença à retirer les affaires déjà dans la machine pour y mettre les siennes à la place.

« Bordel, c'est qui, ça ? » murmura Rey, presque impressionnée tant il était odieux, et son ennemi juré jeta un regard vers l'écran mais ne répondit pas. Il réorienta son ordinateur sans un mot, et Rey reçut le message : il ne voulait pas que son pote roux sache qu'elle était là. Rey se trouva être d'accord.

Le cordon d'un écouteur se mêlait à ses boucles brunes, ressortait sur la peau pâle de son cou, et descendait sur son -

Enfin. Il pouvait l'entendre, mais il ne pouvait rien dire… Ce qui était exactement ce dont il avait parlé mercredi.

Elle grogna. Très bien. Très bien. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle ouvrit _Gemini_ et retrouva sa demande d'ami, et l'accepta, bien à contrecœur.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest qui ça bordel

Kylo jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme avant de taper une réponse. 

> _KyloRen_ : Il s'appelle Hux. C'est mon collègue. Il essaiera de te parler de l'histoire militaire de tous les membres de sa famille s'il se rend compte qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. Je t'épargne la torture.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ton collègue sait où tu vis ?

> _KyloRen_ : Il est aussi mon voisin.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : rip

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je ne vais pas mentir, te voir rager en silence est hilarant

> _KyloRen_ : Je suis content qu'il y ait quelqu'un que ça amuse.

Hux referma la machine à laver et se redressa. Rey se surprit à s'éloigner de l'écran, comme si elle essayait d'éviter son regard. Il était… répugnant, comme même Kylo ne l'était pas…

« Tu es un vrai désastre, Ren, » dit-il en grimaçant à quelque chose hors du champ de vision de Rey. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes pour perdre ton temps à travailler en ligne - » son mépris était audible sur ces mots - « quand Snoke t'a offert un poste à plein temps.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé, » dit Kylo en changeant de position, de telle sorte qu'elle put voir qu'il portait un pantalon de pyjama - pas un jogging. Ah. « Et en parlant de ça, j'ai du travail à faire. » Il tourna le dos au rouquin, et commença à taper agressivement sur son clavier. Rey sonda la pièce pendant ce temps - il avait ajusté son ordinateur, aussi elle pouvait voir plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela semblait être un salon à peine meublé, avec un canapé probablement cher mais à l'air inconfortable où Hux vint se percher en ricanant. Kylo était assis avec un genou relevé, et il était…

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : attends un peu. est ce que ton pyjama a des bouledogues dessus ?

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : OUIIIIIIIII

> _KyloRen_ : C'était tout ce que j'avais à me mettre. 

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tu nes pas censé "travailler"

> _KyloRen_ : Et toi ?

Merde.

Rey réarrangea ses fiches, penaude, et aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Kylo. Elle se força à se concentrer sur ses révisions - même après que Hux fut parti, quand Kylo donna un coup de pied dans le panier à linge qui l'envoya voler contre le mur. (D'accord. Cette fois-là, elle avait temporairement perdu sa concentration.)

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : mec il ta fait quoi le panier à linge

> _Kylo Ren_ : Les péchés du père.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tsais, derrière toutes tes piques de fanboy prétentieux tes presque marrant

> _KyloRen_ : Et en dehors de la défense des préquelles tu es apparemment intelligente. Va étudier.

Rey roula des yeux pour la caméra, mais obéit. Elle pouvait entendre sa machine à laver tourner en fond sonore, mais en dehors de ça il resta silencieux.

Quelque temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Rey sursauta et referma brusquement son portable dans un bizarre spasme de culpabilité - mais l'appel s'était terminé à un moment ou un autre pendant qu'elle révisait. Kylo était parti - et son pyjama à chiens avec lui.

Rose la regarda et trouva apparemment la réponse à ce qui se passait écrite sur son visage. « Oh mince, c'est encore arrivé ?

— Ouais, » dit Rey, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle n'était pas sûre de jamais y arriver. « Espérons que ça s'arrête bientôt.

— J'ai une idée, dit Rose. Passe-moi ton ordi. »

Rey le lui tendit, impatiente de voir ce qu'elle allait en faire. Rose avait assemblé son propre ordinateur à partir de trois fois rien, et il pouvait quasiment lire son esprit, mais elle avait toujours dit que l'ordinateur de Rey était un mystère pour elle.

« Voilà, » dit-elle, en pressant le pouce en haut de l'écran. Rey reprit l'ordinateur, et vit qu'elle avait placé une languette Post-it sur la webcam.

« Oh, » dit Rey, incapable de cacher sa déception.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins il ne sera plus capable de te voir maintenant, dit Rose. C'est ce que font tous ceux qui sont paranos à cause du gouvernement.

— On ne peut pas le leur reprocher, » dit Rey en passant le doigt sur la languette bleue.

* * *

« Salut, » dit Rey avec un bâillement quand l'appel démarra. « C'est minuit. Bye. »

Kylo Ren, de nouveau habillé, et débarrassé de toute nuisance rousse qui traînerait à l'arrière-plan, fixa la caméra, les yeux plissés.

« Je ne peux pas te voir. » Il inclina la tête, et attrapa une de ces bouteilles d'eau réutilisables noire pour boire.

« J'ai bloqué ma caméra, parce que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas réitérer ta boulette de la lessive. »

Kylo s'étouffa soudain avec une gorgée d'eau, et Rey éclata de rire.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi peu digne, » dit-elle, et il se rembrunit tout en s'essuyant la bouche. « Ce qui en dit long, pour un fan bizarroïde de Dark Vador.

— Je pense que tu m'as plus vu cette semaine que n'importe qui d'autre cette année.

— Alors tu es _bien_ un troglodyte, » dit Rey en se laissant aller contre ses oreillers.

« La plupart des jobs que je décroche sont à distance et via ordinateur. Comment tu crois que j'obtiens un teint comme ça ? »

Rey sourit malgré elle, et fut aussitôt heureuse que sa caméra soit bloquée. « Ma coloc arrive. Je te mute. Bye. »

Kylo Ren se contenta de ciller. Après cette semaine, il était probablement aussi habitué à l'ignorer qu'elle l'était.

Rose entra et fit un coucou fatigué à Rey avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit la tête la première, en se débarrassant de ses pantoufles d'un mouvement des pieds. Rey rit et éteignit la lumière. « Bonne nuit ! »

Rose murmura une réponse et s'enroula dans ses couvertures comme dans une crêpe.

> _KyloRen_ : Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : pas à toi, crétin, à ma coloc

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tu sembles etre un vampire, je suis surprise que tu sois réveillé pendant la journée

> _KyloRen_ : D'où l'obscurité.

À l'écran, il désigna un rideau occultant derrière lui. Elle avait pensé que c'était un élément de décoration gothique. Apparemment non. La pièce devait être un bureau, chez lui - elle pouvait voir une armoire de classement, un autre bureau, et même un autre ordinateur.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : oh ho ho, alors toi et rouquin etes dans 1 culte vampire ?

> _KyloRen_ : Si je te le disais je devrais te tuer. 

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ah ha. je vous casserais la gueule. jai vu buffy

> _KyloRen_ : Hum. Je te paierais pour planter Hux.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je le ferai gratis, qui se permet de sortir la lessive dun autre de sa machine

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ok. discuter avc 1 stalker d'internet c cool et tout mais je dois dormir

> _KyloRen_ : Une petite question…

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : vasy

> _KyloRen_ : C'est quoi le truc avec tes cheveux dans les photos de ton profil ?

Rey avait coiffé ses cheveux en un triple chignon jusqu'au jour où elle les avait coupés au carré, quand elle avait seize ans. Parfois - maintenant que ses cheveux avaient repoussé - elle avait envie de le refaire. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se sentait juste embarrassée que Finn l'ait laissée sortir comme ça en public.

> _ReyOfSUnshine_ : jexprimais la padmé amidala en moi

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tu viens de rire ?

> _KyloRen_ : Non.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : menteur.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard - une semaine et demie après le début des appels - _Gemini_ annonça que le glitch était réparé, et que la fonction vidéo était maintenant, réellement, dans sa phase bêta. Pour s'excuser, l'équipe offrit à Rey 15 GBs de mémoire et un e-mail étonnamment sincère. La mémoire était ce pourquoi elle avait rejoint _Gemini_ en premier lieu - ils offraient un espace de stockage façon Google Drive, et elle l'avait utilisé pour tout garder, de ses devoirs aux OSTs de Bear McCreary.

Bien sûr, un e-mail et de la mémoire gratuite n'empêchèrent pas des milliers de personnes de créer des topics rageurs, mais Rey ne s'en souciait pas trop. C'était une histoire marrante à raconter à Finn, et elle chérissait chacune de celles-ci. Elle envoya un message à Kylo -

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : on dirait que toi et ton voisin roux allez pouvoir vivre une autre journée de vampire

et décida de profiter du fait qu'elle n'avait plus à vivre dans la terreur de son propre ordinateur. Elle passa la dernière semaine de septembre à travailler sur un devoir et à regarder Rose se préparer allègrement pour un mois entier d'Halloween. Quand son ordi commença à sonner, alors qu'elle essayait de retravailler son troisième paragraphe, il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de comprendre qu'elle devait effectivement _répondre_ à l'appel, et que Kylo n'allait pas apparaître automatiquement à l'écran.

Au lieu de ça elle fut accueillie par une notification :

> [APPEL ENTRANT (BÊTA) DE _TheHairOfMyFinnyFinnFinn._ ACCEPTER ?]

(Le pseudo avait été l'idée de Rey.)

Elle cliqua sur accepter, avec une sensation bizarrement proche de la déception. La faute au syndrome de Stockholm, peut-être.

« Hé ! » dit Finn avec un large sourire. Et puis il se renfrogna. « Où es-tu ?

— Oh ! dit Rey. Oh, oups, désolée, attends - » elle retira le Programme de Protection de Kylo Ren de Rose de sa webcam. « C'est mieux ?

— Te voilà ! J'ai cru que les appels vidéo buguaient encore. Félicitations pour être libérée du fan de Vador, au passage.

— Merci, dit solennellement Rey. Ça en valait la peine pour voir enfin ta figure. »

Finn sourit, rayonnant.

« Qui a une grosse marque de peinture rouge dessus, d'ailleurs.

— Oh, merde, » dit-il, et il disparut de l'écran pour réapparaître avec un essuie-mains. Il essuya méticuleusement les trois traits rouges qui barraient son visage, du front à la narine gauche. « Je travaillais sur des commissions, pour Halloween et tout ça. »

Finn avait une boutique en ligne où il vendait des pièces de costumes et des accessoires faits main. En fait, Rose avait entendu parler de lui avant même de le connaître - sa sœur lui avait acheté des boucles d’oreilles Luna Lovegood pour les lui offrir à Noël l'année d'avant. C'était quelque chose que lui et Rey avaient eu l'habitude de faire ensemble - assembler des boucles d’oreilles et chasser bricoles et babioles dans les magasins d'occasion. Elle avait le cœur gros à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas pour sa boutique cet octobre.

« Comment ça se passe, à la fac ? demanda-t-il, une fois soigneusement essuyé.

— Très bien, dit Rey. À part les crises de pleurs à cause du stress. Et toi ? »

Le front de Finn se plissa dans une expression compatissante. « Ça va plutôt bien. Tu me manques.

— Évidemment, » dit Rey, qui se prit à renifler sans aucune raison.

Finn et Rey étaient tous les deux des Britanniques qui avaient été baladés de par le monde avant de se retrouver - et de se trouver l'un l'autre - en famille d'accueil en Angleterre. Les voyages de Finn lui avaient octroyé un accent américain. Ceux de Rey l'avaient laissée garder son accent, en échange de souvenirs d'enfance incomplets et de la maîtrise partielle d'une demi-douzaine de langues. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient juré de rester ensemble, et ça avait été le cas, jusqu'à ce que Finn décide de rentrer dans une autre université.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas - il voulait être médecin, et elle avait choisi sa fac actuelle pour son coût, pas pour sa prépa médecine. Et il ne se trouvait qu'à deux heures. Mais le trou que laissait Finn dans sa vie lui faisait mal parfois, comme en ce moment, en voyant son visage familier et chaleureux sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Au moins elle avait toujours Rose, qui donnait parfois l'impression à Rey que Finn lui manquait encore plus qu'à _elle_. Probablement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu pendant sa phase _Naruto._

« Ça va ? » demanda Finn en se penchant vers sa caméra de sorte que son visage soucieux remplit l'écran.

« Super, dit Rey en secouant la tête et en souriant. Désolée ! Je pense que c'est le soulagement de voir quelqu'un sur l'ordi qui ne me fait pas la leçon sur ma façon d'aimer _Star Wars._ »

Finn fit la grimace. « Oulah. Ouais, tu m'étonnes.

— Quand est-ce que tu viens à la maison ?

— Oh ! dit Finn. Oh, c'est vrai ! Je vais passer dans quelques semaines. Rose veut travailler sur des costumes d'Halloween.

— Vraiment ? » dit Rey, dont le visage s'éclaira. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Probablement ressortir mon stormtrooper, dit-il. Mais je voulais faire quelques améliorations sur le casque. Et j'avais dit que je t'aiderais pour une Ahsoka…

— Rien ne pourrait me convaincre de porter autant de maquillage, dit sèchement Rey. Pas après -

— Non, dit Finn. Ne le dis pas.

— Tout ce que je dis, dit Rey, c'est qu'en m'en tenant à _Star Wars_ , j'ai évité tous les passages dans des fandoms embarrassants.

— Je ne veux pas savoir, dit Finn. Ah zut, cette peinture est en train de sécher. Je dois y aller. On se parle bientôt, promis. On peut s'appeler les jeudis ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Ça me semble super ! dit Rey. Bonne chance avec tes trucs de nerd.

— Bonne chance avec tes trucs de cours, » dit Finn, et il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

* * *

> ReyOfSunshine : hey

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : t'es mort

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ou plus mort que d'habitude je suppose

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : parce que je t'ai linké un article il y a une semaine comme quoi LMF est un meilleur film que Jedi et tu ne tes meme pas lancé dans un coup de gueule tldr

> _KyloRen_ : En fait, j'ai eu un accident de voiture.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : oh. merde

> _KyloRen_ : Et aussi, je croyais que tu me détestais.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : eh bien c'est vrai, mais on est genre, des survivants d'un trauma commun

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je parle du truc de gemini, pas du… truc de l'accident

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tu vas bien ?

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : est ce que tu as perdu des membres, genre comme vador ?

> _KyloRen_ : Non, j'ai juste quelque bleus et cicatrices.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : elles sont moches ? je veux voir

> [APPEL ENTRANT (BÊTA) DE _KyloRen_. ACCEPTER ?]

Les doigts de Rey hésitèrent au-dessus du bouton accepter l'appel. Elle avait envoyé quelques messages à Kylo depuis que _Gemini_ avait arrangé le glitch, près d'un mois plus tôt, mais essentiellement pour titiller ses nerfs à vif de fanboy mesquin. Il ne répondait généralement que si elle avait réussi à le mettre _vraiment_ hors de lui, ce qu'elle considérait comme une réussite. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé, bien sûr. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reverrait un jour sa tête. Mais elle voulait voir les cicatrices… et derrière tout ça, même s'il était un vampire fan de Vador, bizarre et méchant, elle n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait souffrait.

Elle accepta l'appel.

Un hoquet lui échappa avant qu'elle puisse le contenir, et elle se couvrit la bouche avant de pouvoir émettre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand il avait parlé de cicatrices et de bleus, elle avait pensé à - comme quand elle était tombée d'un arbre. Pas à ça.

On finissait par s'habituer au visage de quelqu'un au cours d'appels vidéo forcés - même si c'était un visage _intéressant_ \- et ses bleus et ses écorchures lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux, avec une sensation d'anormalité, comme devant un écran bugué, ou après avoir enfilé les pantoufles de sa coloc par erreur.

« Ça, ça va probablement finir en œil au beurre noir, dit Kylo Ren, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Ma lèvre est fendue, et j'ai des points dans l'avant-bras, mais c'est probablement ça qui sera le plus "moche". » Il inclina la tête devant la caméra, et Rey put voir un long bandage qui lui couvrait la joue droite, et un autre carré de gaze juste au-dessus de son sourcil.

« Ça a l'air douloureux, » dit Rey, d'une voix un peu trop douce et féminine, et elle se racla la gorge. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas eu affaire au mauvais côté d'un sabre-laser ? »

Il commença à sourire, puis à grimacer, portant les doigts à sa bouche blessée. « Aïe.

— Maintenant je me sens coupable, dit-elle avec une grimace. C'est dur de penser à toi comme à un troll maléfique quand tu es, genre… un être humain.

— Je vais bien, dit-il en secouant la tête. En fait je n'ai pas été si amoché que ça. Les points de suture, c'était le pire. Le _Tie_ est foutu, mais au moins je n'ai plus à travailler avec Hux. »

Évidemment, il avait nommé sa voiture d'après un Tie Fighter.

« Je suis un peu déçue que tu n'aies pas un pansement Dark Vador, » dit-elle.

Sans un mot, Kylo tira sur le col de sa veste et se pencha vers la caméra - révélant un de ces pansements placé verticalement sur son cou.

* * *

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : quest ce que tu as fait avec tes gigas gratuits offerts par gemini ?

> _KyloRen_ : Rien. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

> _ReyOfSUnshine_ : ok steve jobs

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : jutilise les miens pour stocker les versions restaurées des films que ce type a faites

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : les versions déspécialisées 

> _KyloRen_ : Je pensais que tu apprécierais la mauvaise CGI. En étant fan des préquelles et tout ça.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : :⏐

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je ne suis pas complètement impie

> _KyloRen_ : Alors tu stockes tous tes fichiers sur Gemini ?

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : etre une étudiante fauchée signifie que je nai quun ordinateur qui fonctionne à peine, certainement pas 5 dans mon bureau

> _KyloRen_ : Et si le site crashe ? Ou se fait hacker ?

> _KyloRen_ : Au passage, j'en ai trois.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : oh wow pardon

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : le blackout de gemini lan dernier ma fait réécrire tout un devoir. au moins cétait une expérience instructive

> _KyloRen_ : Je suppose.
> 
> * * *

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : jai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi

> _KyloRen_ : Deux minutes, je travaille sur quelque chose.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je croyais que tétais débarrassé du boulot ?

> _KyloRen_ : Je suis débarrassé de Hux. Mais je continue le boulot en ligne. Je travaille dans la sécurité internet, et comme programmeur, technicien radar, etc.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : OH cest pour ça que tu étais excité par le glitch de gemini

> _KyloRen_ : Je trouvais ça intéressant. Je suis prêt pour ta mauvaise nouvelle.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je vais etre hors ligne tout le weekend

> _KyloRen_ : Je suis anéanti.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je le sais bien.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : mon meilleur ami passe en ville. essaie de ne pas mourir d'ennui sans avoir à harceler quelquun à propos des vertus de létoile de la mort

> _KyloRen_ : Ha ha.

> _KyloRen_ : Finn ?

Elle déglutit. Ah oui. Il avait son profil, et le nom de Finn - et sa tête, et ses mauvaises blagues - s'y retrouvaient absolument partout.

> ReyOfSunshine : ouais

> KyloRen : Amuse-toi bien.

> ReyOfSunshine : merci. amuse toi avec la technique radar

Rey referma son ordinateur, caressa du pouce son sticker de l'Alliance Rebelle, puis aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, un large sourire sur le visage.

_Finn._

Elle s'habilla, avec un legging et un imper, et sortit son vélo du râtelier hors de l'appartement. Rose avait cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures, aussi Rey devait se rendre seule à la gare. Elle n'avait pas fait de longue balade à vélo depuis une éternité - le chemin jusqu'à la fac ne prenait que dix minutes - alors le trajet de quarante minutes jusqu'à la gare était un plaisir, même sous la pluie. Le quai était bondé, et Rey était bloquée derrière deux parents qui tenaient leur fillette par les mains, l'enfant levant les pieds de temps en temps pour se balancer entre eux. Rey n'était pas gênée par ce ralentissement, mais l'interaction éveilla en elle une douleur sourde à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser.

Elle souhaitait presque avoir apporté un écriteau, comme ils le faisaient à l'aéroport dans les films. Il n'y avait que deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en personne - mais pour Rey, ça semblait être des millénaires. Quand le train arriva, elle grimpa sur un banc pour mieux voir, tandis que la foule sortait en un flot constant - tous ces gens qui savaient où ils allaient et avec qui…

« Peanut ! » appela-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix, quand elle reconnut son bonnet.

Finn tirait son vélo derrière lui en descendant du train, le dernier à sortir du wagon. Il remarqua Rey quand elle se précipita vers lui à toute allure. Il portait des bottes aux lacets noués autour des chevilles, comme toujours.

Rey l'entoura de ses bras comme les portes se refermaient, et il rit et lui rendit son étreinte. Le vélo tomba à terre à côté d'eux.

« Oups, » dit Finn en riant. Rey resta collée à lui, comme à la glu.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, peanut, » dit-il, en cognant doucement leurs fronts ensemble, et Rey sourit si fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils ramassèrent le vélo de Finn et récupérèrent celui de Rey à l'entrée, puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. La veste de Finn était dans son sac à dos, et il se plaignit de la pluie sur tout le chemin. Elle pouvait l'entendre grommeler par moments dans le vent tandis qu'elle filait le long des rues, levant parfois les mains du guidon jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crie dessus.

« Et nous y voilà, » dit-elle, en se bagarrant pour mettre son vélo et celui de Finn sur le râtelier devant sa porte. Les deux vélos s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre comme de vieux amis. « Ta-dah !

— Rey, dit Finn en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai aidée à emménager.

— Oui, dit-elle en faisant tournoyer ses clés à son doigt. Mais c'était pas encore meublé. » Elle ouvrit la porte avec grandiloquence, et Finn simula un hoquet de surprise.

L'appartement n'avait vraiment rien de spécial - il était rikiki, avec un salon/cuisine et une salle de bains de la taille d'un placard - mais elle prit le temps de montrer l'armée de figurines Pop de Rose sur sa commode et son propre village de plantes grasses à son bureau.

« Celle-ci, dit-elle en en pointant une surmontée d'un dôme parfait, s'appelle Èrdeux.

— Ooh, dit Finn. Bon sang, Rose a vraiment beaucoup de livres _Harry Potter_. » Il s'agenouilla pour les étudier, passant les doigts sur les tranches.

« Mmm, » dit Rey en penchant la tête. Finn atteignit le bout de l'étagère, où Rose gardait une Hedwige en peluche sur son édition américaine des _Reliques de la Mort._ Elle avait accroché les boucles d’oreilles Luna que Finn avait fabriquées de chaque côté de sa tête, comme si la chouette les portait.

Finn sourit, et Rey lui sourit en retour.

« Allez viens, dit-elle. J'ai un paquet de pop-corn sucré-salé. »

Ils s'assirent, le dos contre le canapé usé jusqu'à la corde, pour regarder Youtube sur l'ordinateur de Rey. Le câble de son chargeur serpentait traîtreusement sur le sol du salon - son ordinateur pouvait à peine survivre une heure sans. Rey posa la tête sur l'épaule de Finn et l'écouta vider son sac.

« Oh, à propos, tu ne devineras jamais qui essaie de reprendre contact avec moi. » Il grimaça.

Elle secoua la tête, puis pâlit. « Non. Phasma ? »

Finn acquiesça. Rey se recula un peu, pour pouvoir le regarder en face. « _Pourquoi ?_

— Elle m'a demandé de revenir aux US. _Encore une fois._ »

La mère d'accueil de Finn - si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça - n'avait jamais vraiment accepté que Finn coupe les ponts avec elle après avoir réussi à se refaire transférer dans le système au Royaume Uni. Rey l'avait même rencontrée, deux fois. La première fois elle avait prétendu chercher sa mère et lui avait demandé de l'aide, pour que Finn puisse s'échapper par l'arrière. La seconde fois elle l'avait frappée. (Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait réitérer. Cette femme était une force de la nature. Les années que Finn avait passées avec elle étaient la seule période de sa vie que Rey ne connaissait pas en détail, et elle n'était pas assez bête pour l'interroger là-dessus).

« Il faut qu'on - il nous faut une ordonnance restrictive, dit Rey en se passant les mains sur la figure. Est-ce que la chef de Poe n'est pas avocate ?

— La chef de Poe ? La-chef-qu'il-déteste-passionnément ? Cette chef-là ?

— Oui, dit Rey, en plissant les yeux dans sa direction. Haldo ou je ne sais quoi. Elle est aux États Unis, alors elle peut donner à Phasma une ordonnance restrictive. Ou il faudrait que ce soit un avocat anglais ? Je ne sais pas comment ces trucs fonctionnent.

— Je pense que tu ne comprends pas vraiment cette histoire de "il-la-déteste". »

Rey agita les mains avec dédain. « Poe s'en remettra. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si terrible. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. »

Finn la regarda bizarrement.

« Enfin, se reprit-elle. Certaines personnes en tout cas. »

Finn lui jeta un grain de pop-corn. Rey l'attrapa entre les dents et sourit.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en entendant le son d'une clé dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Rose étonnamment apprêtée, avec quelques barrettes dans les cheveux et une touche de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, incapable de les voir depuis l'entrée. Elle retira ses tennis, son regard tomba sur les bottes de Finn, et elle releva vivement la tête.

« Hé ! » Rey lui fit signe et commença à se lever. Finn fut plus rapide. Il se mit lestement sur pied, traversa rapidement le salon en chaussettes. Rose vint à sa rencontre, avec un large sourire, et il la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

Rey rayonnait de bonheur.

Rose porta les mains au visage de Finn et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le sourire de Rey s'altéra.

Après une seconde Finn lui rendit son baiser, une main posée sur la joue de Rose et l'autre sur sa taille. Rey se laissa retomber contre l'accoudoir du sofa, légèrement étourdie. Est-ce que… elle était censée se racler la gorge, comme dans les films ?

Finalement elle n'en eut pas besoin. Quelques secondes plus tard ils se séparèrent - Rose gloussant nerveusement - et un pied se prit dans le câble du chargeur de Rey.

« Oh, oups, » dit Rey en plongeant pour arranger ça, souriant à nouveau. « Désolée, désolée ! » Elle débrancha le chargeur et poussa son portable de côté.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, » dit Rose en secouant la tête, les joues roses et illuminées par la joie. « Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je vais prendre mon sac et on pourra aller dîner. »

Rey acquiesça, toujours souriante.

* * *

Le dîner… se passa bien.

Rey ne pouvait généralement jamais se permettre de manger à l'extérieur, aussi était-elle excitée de commander d'énormes portions de nourriture thaïe dont elle pourrait prendre les restes à la maison. Et c'était génial, bien sûr, de passer du temps avec Finn, _et_ Rose. Ce n'était pas comme si elle leur en voulait. Non, elle riait toujours aux blagues de Finn, et demanda comment s'était passé l'après-midi de Rose en cours, et souffla même l'emballage de sa paille à Finn, qui finit accidentellement sa course dans le visage de quelqu'un du box d'à côté. (Elle s'excusa, bien sûr.)

Mais quelque chose clochait. Sonnait faux. Parfois Finn et Rose commençaient à parler de quelque chose, et il se passait quelques minutes avant qu'ils regardent seulement Rey. Pas par méchanceté - ils étaient tous les deux très enthousiastes, et avaient tendance à parler en même temps et à finir les phrases de l'autre. Mais ça donnait l'impression à Rey qu'elle était de retour sur le quai de la gare, en train de regarder tous ces gens partir ensemble pendant qu'elle se tenait là. Seule.

Elle tritura son curry, et quand, en attendant la note, Rose sortit son téléphone pour choisir un pub où aller après, elle grimaça.

« Merde, je peux pas, je suis désolée. J'ai complètement oublié que j'ai un test en écologie lundi. »

Ce qui n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

Simplement il s'agissait plutôt d'un quiz en trois questions. Pour dix points.

« Oh allez, dit Finn en secouant la tête. Allez, juste pour quelques heures -

— Non, il le faut, dit-elle en prenant l'air misérable. Je suis désolée. On passera toute la journée de demain ensemble. Et puis comme ça je peux ramener nos restes à la maison, comme ça on ne tombera pas malade parce qu'on les aura laissés dehors pendant des heures.

— Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ça ? dit Finn. Je t'ai vue manger de la pizza qui avait passé deux jours sur un comptoir.

— La sécurité alimentaire, c'est important, dit Rey. Et puis, en vieillissant, ton estomac te déteste plus.

— Pas faux, dit Finn.

— Tu es sûre, Rey ? Ça sera pas pareil, sans toi… dit Rose en tapant du stylo contre la table.

— Je dois vraiment réviser, dit-elle en récupérant sa sacoche. Je vous revaudrai ça, c'est promis. »

Ils la laissèrent finalement partir, et elle parcourut le kilomètre qui la séparait de l'appartement. De toute façon ils s'amuseraient plus sans elle, pas vrai ? Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un long, lent soupir, avant de traverser la pièce pour mettre les restes du restau Thaï au frigo.

Elle reprit son ordinateur et son chargeur là où elle les avait laissés et se dirigea vers sa chambre comme un zombie. Elle se débarrassa de quelques couches de vêtements, jusqu'à ce que son legging et son t-shirt puissent faire office de pyjama, et se recroquevilla dans son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux.

Quand ça échoua, elle fixa le mur.

Quand ça échoua, elle ouvrit _Gemini_ et chercha des fanfictions.

Elle avait lu un millier de mots d'une stupide fic Satine/Obi-Wan, à peine distrayante, quand une notification de message apparut sur son écran.

> _KyloRen_ : ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : quoi
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je croyais que tu étais hors-ligne pour le week-end.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je voulais checker les topics récents
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Alors je peux te dire que ton post comme quoi les combats de sabre-laser sont meilleurs dans les préquelles, c'est des conneries ?

Rey ferma les yeux avec force, et agrippa le bord de son ordinateur. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste… dormir.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ha ha ha.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je suis pas vraiment dans le bon état desprit pour ça, tbh
> 
> _KyloRen écrit_ …
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Tu vas bien ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je passe une mauvaise nuit. ça va. je vais bien.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : merci de poser la question
> 
> _KyloRen écrit…_
> 
> _KyloRen écrit…_
> 
> _KyloRen écrit…_

Rey avait le cœur serré. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : en fait est ce que je peux appeler
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Oui.

Son propre visage avait l'air fantomatique dans sa vignette, et elle la ferma, ne voulant pas voir son expression pathétique en face.

« Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, » dit-elle avec un petit rire, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Rey - » Il avait l'air terrifié et confus et inquiet tout à la fois.

Il fallut près de vingt minutes d'encouragements amicaux - au cours desquelles elle se moucha bruyamment à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à avoir évacué toutes les larmes et la morve - avant que sa voix ne revienne à une tonalité audible.

« J'ai appris, » parvint-elle finalement à dire, en déglutissant avec peine tous les quelques mots, « que ma coloc et mon meilleur ami sortent ensemble. Je veux dire, ils sont… Ils s'entendent bien, et j'ai rencontré ma coloc grâce à lui, et, et, ils sont super bien assortis, parce que ce sont tous les deux des cosplayeurs, mais - »

Elle se frotta furieusement les yeux. « Je sais pas, quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Je devrais, je devrais être super contente -

— Tu l'aimes, dit gentiment Kylo.

— Non, dit-elle avec emphase. Non. » Elle pouvait percevoir la vérité dans ses propres mots, mais elle y _avait pensé_ auparavant. Avant ce soir. Plus d'une fois. « Pas comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami. Ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille. Je suppose que je - je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec l'idée qu'il ait une copine, mais maintenant que c'est le cas… » Elle tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je serais égoïste à ce sujet. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Lui et _Rose_ sont tout ce que j'ai, et s'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre…

— Alors tu n'as rien, termina Kylo Ren.

— Oui, dit-elle, honteuse. Je suppose que c'est - c'est le moment où tu me dis que j'ai tort et me raconte une anecdote sur tes amis à toi -

— Non, l'interrompit-il.

— Non ?

— Je n'ai pas d'amis. »

Rey rit, à sa propre surprise, et Kylo se fendit en retour d'un presque sourire.

« Je ne trouve pas que tu es égoïste, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que tu as tort de ressentir ça comme ça. Je serais furieux. » Il ferma les yeux, et Rey admira la couleur de son hématome - magnifique, d'une façon triste et terrible.

« Ce qui est exactement pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis et me dispute avec des étrangers sur internet à la place.

— Ça semble beaucoup plus sûr, dit-elle en se blottissant sous sa couverture.

— Ça l'est généralement, dit-il. Mais parfois ils se mettent à pleurer.

— Désolée, » dit-elle. Il secoua très légèrement la tête.

Elle posa son ordinateur sur le lit, près de son oreiller, et se pelotonna à côté, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, » dit-elle en penchant la tête de manière à pouvoir encore le voir, ses traits à peine distincts dans la faible lumière de la vidéo. « Je me sens encore seule. »

Son expression était tendre, délicate, comme s'il risquait de se briser sous le poids de son regard. « Tu n'es pas seule, Rey.

— Eh bien, dit Rey en fermant les yeux, toi non plus alors. »

Le ventilateur de l'ordinateur recommença à faire des siennes, ronronnant comme un chat, et elle se recroquevilla près de son clavier.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, l'écran de son ordinateur était éteint. Elle appuya aussitôt sur la barre espace - terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir laissé Kylo avec un stream de trois heures d'elle en train de ronfler - mais l'appel était terminé, et sa vidéo n'était plus là. Elle trouva deux messages à la place.

> _KyloRen_ : Bonne nuit.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Et merci.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla la fois suivante, sous la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre à côté de son lit, Rey se sentait déjà mieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle - le lit de Rose était défait, mais elle n'était pas là. Avant qu'elle puisse se poser plus de questions à ce sujet, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hé, » dit Rose sans passer le seuil, l'air gênée. « Finn est sur le canapé, je voulais juste… Tout va bien entre nous ? Je sais que tu es partie très vite hier soir, et je sais que toi et Finn vous vous êtes, genre, jamais disputés, alors je me demandais. »

Rey secoua la tête. « Non, tout va bien. »

Rose semblait sceptique. « Rey, tu peux me dire si… Je sais que… » Elle avala sa salive. « S'il te plaît, ne me cache rien simplement pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes -

— Rose, l'interrompit Rey, Finn et moi, on est comme une famille. Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste - en manque de sommeil, à cause du stress des exams. On est okay.

— Tu es sûre ? dit Rose, l'air soucieuse.

— Certaine, dit Rey, souriante. Merci. »

Une vague de soulagement traversa le visage de Rose. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Oh, je suis si contente. Je fais des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu devras réveiller Finn - il n'a réagi à rien de ce que j'ai essayé.

— D'accord, » dit Rey en lui rendant son sourire. Elle baissa les yeux vers son portable toujours ouvert, près de sa hanche. « Je, euh, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

— Okay ! » dit joyeusement Rose, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Rey compta jusqu'à dix avant de sélectionner le nom de Kylo.

> [APPEL (BÊTA) _KyloRen_ ]

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour répondre. Rey se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement fait une erreur quand la vidéo le montra dans l'obscurité - à peine éclairé par la lueur de son écran. D'après sa posture et la façon dont ses boucles retombaient autour de son visage, il devait être au lit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Kylo à l'instant où il se connecta. Il avait l'air à moitié endormi, et ses cheveux habituellement parfaits étaient complètement ébouriffés - et Rey comprit avec une pointe de culpabilité que l'appel devait l'avoir réveillé.

« Oh, bon sang, non, désolée, je voulais juste - d'accord, c'était stupide.

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. Hum. Cet après-midi, pour toi, je suppose. »

Il secouait la tête avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler. « Tu n'as pas à -

— Kylo, j'ai fondu en larmes devant toi parce que j'étais triste _que mes amis sortent ensemble_ , jusqu'à m'endormir devant la caméra. Laisse-moi m'excuser. Pour ma propre dignité, au moins. »

Il rit, le son bas et guttural avec la fatigue.

« Quoi ? dit Rey, soudain mal à l'aise.

— Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment appelé Kylo Ren avant. »

Rey fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Non, je me rappelle, Hux t'a appelé _Ren_ \- j'ai cru que c'était, genre… un nom de code ou je ne sais quoi. » (En fait elle avait commencé à penser que c'était son vrai nom, et maintenant elle se sentait un peu bête.)

« Non, il m'a appelé… » il marqua une pause, regardant directement dans la caméra. « Ben. Je m'appelle Ben.

— Eh bien, ravie de faire vraiment ta connaissance, Ben-pas-Kylo. »

L'ombre d'un sourire retroussa ses lèvres. « On est amis, alors ?

— Je suppose, » dit-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avant de secouer la tête. « Oui. Oui, on est amis. »

Il avait l'air si ensommeillé qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait compris, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était un moment important.

« Donc, attends. C'est qui - _ou quoi_ \- un Kylo Ren ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bonne nuit, » dit-il en mettant fin à la conversation, et Rey gloussa.

Bien, pensa-t-elle. Ça voulait dire que c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant.

* * *

Le reste du week-end, fut, étonnamment, génial. C'était toujours bizarre de voir Finn et Rose faire des trucs de couple, mais ça ne faisait plus aussi mal. De très loin. Le dimanche soir, elles l'accompagnèrent toutes les deux à la gare, et Rose l'invita à revenir pour un mini Thanksgiving le mois suivant. Finn était emballé - c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué de sa vie aux USA.

Puis, ce jeudi, Rey déclina toutes les invitations à des fêtes mais distribua des bonbons à quelques enfants adorables. (Il y avait un Vador. Elle envoya un message à Ben pour le lui dire. Il lui dit qu'il passait chaque année lumières éteintes et porte verrouillée, et elle le traita de Scrooge d'Halloween.)

Ses cours se firent plus difficiles. Le temps se fit plus froid.

Ben était plus drôle, moins renfermé. Toujours un énorme nerd, mais plus attachant. Il lui parla de son accident de voiture, et de ses boulots bizarres sur internet, et de la fois où il était passé au magasin acheter des pansements _Star Wars_ alors qu'il saignait encore du cou. Elle savait très peu sur lui - elle ne savait toujours pas dans quel état il vivait - mais il était en train de devenir la première personne à qui elle parlait de sa journée. (Et aussi, il était meilleur qu'elle en littérature, et elle se rendit compte qu'il lui réécrirait les plans de ses dissertations uniquement pour s'amuser… _Techniquement_ , ce n'était pas de la triche.)

La théorie du vampire n'était apparemment pas si éloignée de la réalité. Il était pratiquement nocturne - ce qui voulait dire que quand elle en avait fini avec sa journée - à huit heures du matin chez lui - il se préparait finalement à aller au lit. Il fallut trop longtemps à Rey pour comprendre qu'il corrigeait le problème en _ne dormant tout simplement pas_. Ce pour quoi elle ne se priva pas de l'embêter :

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest pas les étudiants qui sont censés manquer de sommeil ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tes genre. vieux. tas besoin dun sommeil réparateur
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Ce ne serait pas un problème si tu ne vivais pas à plusieurs zones horaires de distance.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Et puis, quel âge tu crois que j'ai ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ah oui, laisse moi pousser langleterre juste un peu
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je pense que tu es ce vampire immortel que tout le monde prend pour Keanu Reeves dans les vieilles peintures

...Et ainsi de suite.

Novembre se termina dans la froidure et Finn prit un Uber depuis la gare jusqu'à l'appartement, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment venir à vélo avec ses macaronis au fromage.

« Je suis sûre que tu pourrais le faire, lui dit Rey dans un appel vidéo sur _Gemini_. Je veux dire, tu vas devoir les mettre au four ici de toute façon. — Présentation, Rey. La présentation. »

Après dîner, Rey regarda Finn et Rose, qui, bien qu'ils sortent plus ou moins ensemble depuis début octobre, ne s'étaient encore vus en personne que deux fois - et repoussa sa chaise. « Je vais réviser à la bibliothèque, » déclara-t-elle, sans les laisser protester. (Non pas qu'ils aient beaucoup insisté.)

Il était déjà tard quand elle arriva, mais elle trouva un coin dans le fond et se connecta à _Gemini._

> ReyOfSunshine : ha ha ha. théorie confirmée.
> 
> KyloRen : Quoi ?
> 
> ReyOfSunshine : que tu évites thanksgiving pour rester triste et seul sur internet
> 
> KyloRen : Est-ce que *tu* n'es pas censée dîner avec Finn et Rose ce soir ?
> 
> ReyOfSunshine : hé, enfoiré, je lai fait. maintenant je leur laisse du temps tout seuls, parce que, tu sais, ils sont ensemble.
> 
> KyloRen : …
> 
> ReyOfSunshine : ouais jessaie de pas trop y penser. je peux appeler ?

Pour toute réponse, une notification d'appel entrant.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, dit Ben quand l'appel démarra, avec le Cyber Monday, ce week-end est le plus chargé de l'année pour moi, côté boulot. Mes parents ont compris.

— Mm-mm. Tu ne serais pas allé les voir de toute façon, dit Rey en mâchonnant le plastique de sa bouteille d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu vas manger pour ton triste dîner-pas-en-famille ?

— Quelque chose à emporter, sûrement.

— Non ! » protesta Rey, ce qui lui valut un _chut !_ d'un lecteur de la bibliothèque. Elle baissa d'un ton. « Non, tu vas forcer un pauvre employé à travailler le jour de Thanksgiving !

— …Il travaillerait de toute façon, Rey. »

Elle jeta un regard dur à son image. « Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. Tu rends notre monde un peu plus noir, Ben.

— Tu es Britannique. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à protéger une fête américaine raciste et créée pour vendre des cartes ? »

Rey fit la moue. « C'est une fête familiale… Et j'aime la nourriture.

— Ah, » dit Ben en reposant la tête sur une de ses mains si comiquement immenses. « Ça a du sens. Mais tu t'emballes trop. La dinde, c'est dégueulasse.

— Ouais, mais les - les patates douces, avec les marshmallows ! Ça a l'air si bon ! J'ai essayé de demander à Rose d'en faire mais elle a eu un - elle mima les guillemets - "accident tragique" où elle a failli s'étouffer quand elle était petite. Alors c'est _niet._ »

Ben inclina la tête. « Alors vous avez mangé quoi ?

— De la purée de pommes de terre maison super bonne, de la farce et de la dinde achetée toute prête. Ooh, et Finn nous a fait ses macaronis au fromage de luxe. »

Ben griffonna quelque chose dans un carnet à côté de lui avec l'un de ses élégants stylos à plume. « Tu profites clairement plus de la fête que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'organiser ces immenses dîners - des dizaines de personnes, qui me posaient des questions stupides, et prétendaient qu'ils voulaient me connaître parce qu'ils pensaient que ça les ferait bien voir de ma mère.

— Ooh, dit Rey en écarquillant les yeux pour la blague. Alors les questions stupides sont une tradition de Thanksgiving pour toi ? »

Il la regarda, et puis soupira. « Ah. C'est donc bien un interrogatoire. » Il soupira encore, résolu à affronter son sort. « Vas-y.

— Je vais commencer avec la question classique. Comment tu es venu à _Star Wars_?

— Par mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés en faisant la queue pour voir _L'Empire_. Ils sont comme Han et Leia, sauf qu'au lieu de se disputer à cause de la rébellion contre l'Empire ils se disputent surtout à cause de moi. »

Elle rit. « Ah ouais ?

— Ouais. Maman est sénatrice, et mon père est… un tas de choses. Mais il était pilote de course pendant un temps. J'arrive pas à dire s'ils aiment Han et Leia parce qu'ils se sont reconnus en eux ou s'ils se sont transformés _en_ eux.

— Ça explique un tas de choses sur toi, franchement, dit-elle. En particulier ton truc avec tous tes boulots bizarres. » Ben grimaça légèrement, et elle se demanda si c'était à cause de la comparaison avec son père. « Attends. Alors, ton prénom, c'est à cause de - ?

— Ouais, dit Ben. J'ai de la chance d'avoir évité Obi-Wan, de justesse. »

Rey cala son menton dans une main. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent à cause de toi ?

— Ils se disputeraient pour n'importe quoi, dit Ben. Je suis juste la raison la plus évidente.

— Ils… s'aiment, pas vrai ?

— Quelque part, dit-il lentement. Tout au fond. Mes oncles disent que c'était plus évident avant ma naissance. Ils font même la fameuse réplique, "Je sais". Que je n'ai jamais trouvé particulièrement saine, mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. »

La rancœur dans sa voix était évidente. Rey se renfrogna. « Ils ne t'ont pas… maltraité, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne connaissait ça que trop bien. Sa dernière mère d'accueil, Maz, l'avait traitée gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, mais avant ça…

« Non, dit Ben. Jamais.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ? finit par dire Rey, clairement perplexe. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils veulent passer du temps avec toi, ils aiment _Star Wars_ …

— Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les tiens ? contra Ben d'une voix neutre.

— _J'adore_ mes parents, dit immédiatement Rey. Réponds à la question. »

Ben se hérissa - elle pouvait pratiquement voir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, mais il obéit. « Je ne les déteste pas, dit-il. C'est juste qu'ils ne me…

— Comprennent pas ? » proposa Rey.

Il se rembrunit à la suggestion, mais elle avait été sincère.

« Ils se sont toujours plus souciés de leur travail que de moi quand j'étais petit, dit-il sur un ton nettement plus bas. Je me dis que ce n'est que juste de leur rendre la pareille.

— C'est des conneries, » dit Rey, ignorant un autre _chut !_ venu d'une autre table. « Si tu en as souffert alors tu devrais apprendre de leurs erreurs. »

Ben émit un grognement de frustration, et se fit craquer les phalanges avec le pouce. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te _faire_?

— Je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir que tu sois un misérable vampire troglodyte qui ne parle à personne en dehors d'une anglaise lambda sur internet. » Elle se renfrogna. « ...Et de ton collègue-slash-voisin, qui est purement maléfique. »

Il la dévisagea un long moment - au-delà de leurs écrans séparés, au-delà de l'océan - puis sembla décider quelque chose.

Il expira, lentement. « Je les vois à Noël. Je réponds à leurs coups de téléphone. C'est… plus facile. Je suis le reclus de la famille. C'est moins difficile pour tout le monde si je m'enterre là où personne ne saura ce que je fais.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu ne le pourrais pas, dit-il, mais sans cruauté.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Rey, je sais qui… » Il s'interrompit, et sembla étudier la surface de son bureau.

Elle cilla. « Quoi ?

— Oublie ça, dit-il. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. C'est Thanksgiving, une fête que tu as l'air de vénérer en dépit du fait que tu n'es pas américaine. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. « D'autres questions stupides que tu voulais me poser à propos de _Star Wars_? Ma planète favorite ? Mon personnage préféré ?

— C'est Vador ton préféré, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je sais _au moins_ ça.

— Il a réinventé les vilains de cinéma, dit Ben, sans trace d'ironie dans la voix. Il est l'un des meilleurs personnages de tous les temps.

— Tu as probablement deviné le mien avec mon pseudo. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Snips_ andsnails… Snips ? »

Son expression était toujours vide.

« Ahsoka, dit-elle. Évidemment. Attends. Tu n'as pas vu _Clone Wars ?_

— C'est un dessin animé, dit-il, l'air gêné.

— Un _bon_ dessin animé ! Il faut que tu le regardes. Pour regagner ta crédibilité en tant que fan de _Star Wars_.

— Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les préquelles -

— C'est _meilleur_ que les préquelles. Ce n'est pas une excuse… D'accord, le film qui est sorti au cinéma n'était pas génial, mais ça s'améliore au fur et à mesure, c'est _excellent_. »

Elle passa le quart d'heure suivant à expliquer l'ordre correct de visionnage des épisodes à Ben, d'une voix aussi basse qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hausser le ton sans faire exprès quand elle s'animait, et dut trimbaler son portable avec elle jusqu'à un différent recoin du bâtiment pour se cacher d'une bibliothécaire particulièrement mécontente. Ben trouva tout cela très amusant.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque vers deux heures - ignorant les inquiétudes sans fondement de Ben quant à rentrer à vélo si tard. Elle réchauffa une petite assiette de restes au micro-ondes, tout en lui racontant qu'elle avait échappé de peu à deux braqueurs et un dealer de drogue sur le chemin du retour. Ben ne trouva pas cela très drôle.

En se glissant dans sa chambre, elle trouva Rose et Finn qui dormaient comme des souches, pelotonnés ensemble, les pieds de Finn dépassant du petit lit de Rose. (Heureusement elle ne vit rien de plus que la cheville nue de Finn.)

Elle ouvrit son portable à nouveau pour souhaiter rapidement la bonne nuit à Ben, et s'endormit, repue et heureuse. (Et essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle devrait être debout dans quelques heures.)

* * *

> _KyloRen_ : Quelle est ton adresse?
> 
> _ReyOfLight_ : tu vas me stalker irl maintenant ou quoi 
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Non. Donne-moi une boîte postale si tu es si paranoïaque.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je te donne ladresse de mon appartement mais si tu me kidnappes, tas intéret à bien me nourrir avec tout ton argent de programmeur plein aux as
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Ça marche.

* * *

Exactement deux semaines plus tard, Rose laissa tomber une petite boîte sur son bureau en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un ami de _Gemini_ en Californie. »

Rey retira ses écouteurs, perplexe. « Quoi ? Comment tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de _Gemini_?

— Parce que ton nom est écrit " _Rey Of Sunshine_ " Niima. »

Un rire surpris échappa à Rey. « C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas qui… » Tout en parlant, elle s'était saisie du paquet, et elle remarqua le nom écrit avec soin dans un coin.

_Benjamin Takodana._

« Je vais passer un appel dans le salon merci de m'avoir apporté ça Rose, bye ! » dit Rey d'une traite, en prenant le colis et son ordinateur sous le bras. Elle referma la porte sur le son du gloussement effaré de Rose. Elle ouvrit _Gemini_ et cliqua pour appeler _KyloRen_ tout en sautant pour attraper ses clés près de la porte.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda la voix désincarnée de Ben, la caméra de Rey pointant vers un canapé vide.

« Ici ! Une seconde. » Elle bondit sur le canapé, la boîte sur les genoux, gloussant d'excitation. Elle en prit une photo sur son téléphone, pour préserver le souvenir de son nom gratifié de ce « _Of Sunshine_ », comme un titre royal.

« Attends, dit Ben en se renfrognant. Attends un -

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu vis en _Californie,_ » dit Rey en coupant le scotch de la boîte avec ses clés. « Mon histoire de vampire s'écroule. Je croyais que tu étais, je sais pas, dans l'Oregon, ou à Washington ou autre. Pas entouré de surfeurs et de palmiers.

— C'est grand, comme état, dit-il. Très varié. Je suis dans le nord de la Californie, alors ce n'est même pas - attends, Rey - »

Elle perça le carton de la boîte et l'ouvrit, en déchirant les rabats.

Il y avait un petit morceau de papier plié - elle l'ouvrit. « _Joyeuse Journée de la Vie_ », était-il écrit en lettres élégantes, trop élégantes pour l'humble feuille de papier d'imprimante. Rey sourit. Ben soupira.

« On n'est pas censé ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël avec trois semaines d'avance, » marmonna Ben, et Rey cligna des yeux.

« Quoi - _oh_. Oh, merde, je n'ai pas… » Elle s'interrompit, baissant les yeux vers la boîte déjà ouverte. « Bon. Trop tard maintenant. »

Elle retira quelques couches de papier bulle, qu'elle mit de côté pour plus tard.

Dans du papier cadeau _Star Wars_ métallisé se trouvait une autre petite boîte, un peu plus grande que sa main. Elle admira l'emballage un instant avant de le déchirer et de découvrir…

« Un disque dur externe ? » Il n'était pas neuf - il y avait quelques éraflures et un vieux sticker de l'Étoile de la Mort sur le dessus - mais elle savait que c'en était un bon. Très cher.

« Pour que tu n'aies pas à tout stocker sur _Gemini_ , expliqua-t-il. Et que les stalkers d'internet ne puissent plus se moquer des coiffures de ton adolescence. »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la petite boîte noire. « Est-ce que tu peux l'utiliser pour me stalker à distance ?

— Non. Pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur cette histoire de stalker ?

— Hé, _tu_ viens de te traiter de stalker. Mais… C’est trop beau, Ben.

— Bah, ton ordinateur est un tas de ferraille.

— Wow, merci, dit-elle, pince-sans-rire. Et… _Merci_ , vraiment. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en payer un comme ça par moi-même.

— Je l'avais qui traînait dans un coin, littéralement. »

Rey rit. « Essaie : "Y a pas de quoi, Rey". Ou : "Je suis tellement content que ça te plaise, Rey".

— C'est vraiment rien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas rien. C'est parfait. »

Il lui offrit un de ses presque-sourires caractéristiques, avant de pencher la tête pour le cacher.

Elle feignit d'avoir l'air embêtée. « Eh bien, maintenant je vais devoir réfléchir à quelque chose pour toi.

— Ne m'achète pas quelque chose parce que tu t'y sens obligée.

— Je ne vais rien te donner, dit Rey, en se laissant aller dans le canapé. Mais je veux faire un grand geste. Une expression de ma gratitude. Je te dessinerais bien quelque chose, mais je ne… sais pas vraiment dessiner. Je masse super bien le dos ?

— Très utile, quand on vit à un océan de distance.

— J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas, » laissa échapper Rey, et elle rougit, surprise d'elle-même.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il.

Son regard était pesant de solitude, et d'autre chose que Rey n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle se racla la gorge. « Alors, euh, ton visage guérit bien.

— Ouais, dit-il en secouant la tête. Hum. Ouais. Presque de retour à la normale. »

En dehors d'un bandage bien plus fin, il n'y avait vraiment pas de différence avec la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait tout de même l'air différent, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire. C'était comme s'il avait mûri, sans avoir vieilli.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait, et détourna vivement la tête. « Oh, merde, j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure. Merde. Je - je voulais juste te remercier.

— Y a pas de quoi, » dit Ben, toujours avec cette expression indéchiffrable, et Rey déglutit. Elle referma son portable, et se leva d'un bond pour aller mettre ses bottes.

Rose passa la tête hors de leur chambre et lui décocha un sourire entendu qu'elle prétendit ne pas remarquer.

* * *

Le mois de décembre était vraiment trop _froid_.

Rey était revenue en Angleterre depuis un moment maintenant, mais avoir vécu dans un semi-désert pendant une partie de son enfance avait détruit sa tolérance au froid. Son propriétaire avait grogné son approbation quand elle s'en était plainte au moment de payer le loyer. Il lui avait même donné du lait des chèvres qu'il élevait. (Qui avait l'air vaguement… vert, de l'avis de Rey. Elle le laissa dans le frigo, pour la considération de Rose et de ses capacités culinaires.)

Vers la moitié du mois, Rose partit passer un week-end chez Finn. Ça ne dérangeait pas Rey ; avoir l'appartement pour elle seule voulait dire qu'elle pouvait organiser un stream du film _Clone Wars_ pour enfin convertir Ben au _bon côté._ (Il se plaignit beaucoup, bien sûr, et dit qu'Ahsoka était agaçante, et ils finirent par avoir une discussion houleuse pour déterminer quel sabre-laser était le mieux, celui d'Anakin ou celui de Vador, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser.)

Rey était heureuse d'avoir Ben, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait su exprimer par des mots - ou du moins, par des mots qui ne soient pas trop sentimentaux et ridicules quand elle essayait de les taper. Bien qu'à première vue ils n'aient presque rien en commun, il la comprenait.

Et il était la seule personne qui n'essayait pas de la dissuader quand elle décidait de passer ses soirées à la maison. (Peut-être parce qu'alors il avait une personne à appeler pour se plaindre de Hux. Mais quand même.)

Encore une fois, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël. Il était évidemment riche - ou plus riche que Rey, en tout cas. Et envoyer quoi que ce soit aux États Unis était hors budget pour Rey. Ces jours-ci elle montrait son affection à Rose en lui envoyant des boules de neige en pleine tête ; mais dans ce cas ça ne fonctionnerait évidemment pas.

Finalement, elle eut une illumination. Elle se servit de son adresse, sauvegardée dans les photos de son téléphone, et lui acheta un exemplaire d'occasion de la novélisation de _La Revanche des Sith_ de Matthew Stover sur Amazon. Les frais de ports étaient gratuits aux US, aussi ne dépensa-t-elle que quelques livres. Même si son nom n'apparaissait nulle part sur le colis, Ben la suspecta dès l'instant de son arrivée.

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit-elle, tandis qu'il brandissait la boîte devant la caméra avec suspicion. « Ça va te plaire. »

* * *

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe du côté de Finn ? » demanda Rey, le dernier lundi de cours avant les vacances. « Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait rester ici pour les vacances et il ne m'a pas encore répondu. Oh. » Elle cilla devant sa véritable colocataire légale, et se souvint de ce qu'elle avait oublié de faire. « Au fait, est-ce que Finn _peut_ rester pour les vacances ? »

Rose la regarda, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

« Quoi ? dit Rey en fronçant les sourcils. ...Quoi ?

— Écoute, » dit-elle en parlant à toute allure, comme toujours quand elle était excitée. « Je sais que Finn et toi passez toujours Noël ensemble et je me détesterais si je vous séparais, _et_ ma sœur travaille pour une compagnie aérienne, alors c'est genre, pas une grosse affaire, et j'ai déjà reçu les tickets de sa part, alors tout est déjà réglé.

— Je… Rose, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh ! dit Rose. Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit le plus important. Tu viens avec Finn et moi pour Noël en Californie. Avec ma famille ! »

Rey cligna des yeux, un million de protestations se bousculant dans sa tête pour être aussitôt étouffées par les premiers mots de Rose. « Je… D'accord, » dit-elle, et puis elle rit, un immense sourire sur le visage. « D'accord ! »

Rose couina et la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement excitée, j'ai trop hâte de vous amener dans mes restaurants préférés et de vous montrer mon lycée et le parc où Paige et moi on allait quand on était petites et et et on pourra aller randonner parce que je sais que tu as toujours voulu le faire…

— Okay, okay, okay, » dit Rey en gloussant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, réfléchit.

« Ta famille habite près du nord de la Californie ?

— Genre, San Francisco ? Pas du tout, dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. Comme ça. »

Rose plissa des yeux suspicieux, et Rey força un sourire embarrassé.

« Je voulais voir si on pouvait visiter Lucasfilm.

— Ooooh, dit Rose. Oh, non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ouverts aux visites de toute façon. »

Rey acquiesça, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, puis offrit à sa colocataire un autre grand sourire. « Merci infiniment, Rose. Je vais pleurer.

— Pas de problème, dit Rose en l'attirant dans une autre étreinte. Je t'adore. Je suis si excitée ! »

Penchée au-dessus de Rose, Rey se demandait si elle devait seulement en parler à Ben.

* * *

« Chuis fatiguééééée, » gémit Rey, en penchant la tête en arrière de sorte à la caler sous le menton de Finn. Rose était calée devant Rey, le trio formant comme un assortiment de poupées russes ensommeillées.

« Tu pourras dormir dans l'avion, dit Finn.

— Même pas en rêve, dit-elle, surexcitée. Je ne vais pas manquer une seconde de mon premier vol.

— Tu vas rester éveillée pendant les douze heures de voyage ?

— Je vais essayer, dit-elle, gonflée à bloc. Il va y avoir - un océan, et des montagnes, et de la _nourriture d'avion_ !!

— La nourriture d'avion est réputée pour être très mauvaise, Rey.

— Mais c'est ça qui est excitant ! M'en rendre compte par moi-même ! »

Trop excitée, Rey se cogna accidentellement le sommet de la tête contre le menton de Finn, et tous deux hurlèrent de douleur. Rose émit un gémissement fatigué dans l'agitation, trop épuisée pour seulement remarquer ce qui se passait. Ils attirèrent de nombreux regards. Rey s'en fichait. Elle avait pensé à ce voyage à chaque minute depuis que Rose lui en avait parlé, et était constamment surprise de constater qu'elle ne pouvait que devenir _encore plus_ excitée.

Elle aimait les aéroports, aimait comme toutes les familles se rassemblaient en attendant d'embarquer, aimait même le processus d'embarquement en général. Rose et Finn lui avaient généreusement laissé le siège à la fenêtre, et elle passa tout le décollage avec le nez pressé contre la vitre.

Finn et Rose s'endormirent au bout d'une heure, Rose se servant de son écharpe Serdaigle comme d'un oreiller contre l'épaule de Finn. Mais Rey s'en tint à sa résolution et resta éveillée. Les avions étaient des endroits étranges, stériles, où le cri d'un bébé résonnait en un écho sans fin. Pratiquement tous les autres semblaient voyager en famille, et un souvenir malvenu de la dernière fois où elle avait voyagé remonta. Sa gorge se dessécha, et elle repoussa la pensée.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur, se connecta au wifi gratuit, et sur _Gemini_. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par un message.

> _KyloRen_ : Tu es en vie.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : hé, cest ma réplique
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je te l'emprunte. Je peux appeler ?

Rey jeta un regard à ses amis endormis, épaule contre épaule (contre épaule) avec elle.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : euh pas là maintenant
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je suis en avion
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Oh ?
> 
> KyloRen : Tu as déjà pris l'avion avant ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : NON !
> 
> _KyloRen_ : C'est horrible, pas vrai ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : WOW
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : pas du tout
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : rabat joie
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : juste quand je pensais que tu ne détestes pas pas tout et tout le monde
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Pas tout le monde.

Elle rit.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ok *à part* Vador
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Ouais. Où est-ce que tu vas ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : dans la famille de rose pour noël
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Oh, c'est gentil.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : oh tu détestes noël aussi ???
> 
> _KyloRen_ : J'étais sincère. Je suis content que tu y ailles.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je suis vraiment pas habituée à ce que tu ne sois pas sec ou sarcastique tbh
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Moi non plus.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Comment est la vue ?

Au lieu de faire appel à ses talents d'écrivaine (elle s'était plantée dans tous ses modules d'écriture créative), Rey pencha maladroitement le portable jusqu'à pouvoir prendre une photo avec la webcam de la vue au-dehors et la lui envoya.

> _KyloRen_ : Un grand flou bleu ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest mieux irl
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je suppose. C'est difficile d'imaginer quelque chose avoir l'air pire que ce que ta webcam en fait.

Elle gloussa, et Finn remua à côté d'elle.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je ne suis pas sure, le flou cache plutot bien mes boutons
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ok, mon ordi galère avec le wifi et est déjà à 20%. je tenvoie un message quand on atterrit.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Bon vol.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : toi aussi
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : merde
> 
> _KyloRen_ : haha
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je veux dire en général je ne veux pas revoir ton visage couvert de bleus
> 
> _KyloRen_ : J'essaierai.

* * *

Sa décision de rester éveillée durant tout le voyage lui coûta cher, une fois arrivés, et elle finit par manquer la moitié du soir de Noël à cause du décalage horaire. Rose et Finn n'eurent pas le cœur de la réveiller, et elle fut réveillée par l'odeur des biscuits de Noël en train de cuire. L'affinité de Rose avec la cuisine était de toute évidence un trait familial, et Rey engloutit des cookies pendant que Rose lui expliquait le programme des jours suivants. Le jour même de Noël se passerait en activités typiques - regarder des films, boire du lait de poule, ouvrir les cadeaux - et le jour suivant, ils visiteraient la ville de Rose ensemble. Le surlendemain, ils iraient au Parc National Yosemite. Où il y avait des _glaciers._ Les autres Tico n'étaient pas très portés sur la randonnée (ou la nature) donc ils ne seraient que tous les trois.

Le jour de Noël, la sœur de Rose, Paige, arriva juste à temps pour les roulés à la cannelle du petit-déjeuner. Elle était plus grande que Rose, et jolie, et elle commença aussitôt à taquiner Finn. Rey l'apprécia tout de suite. Ils ouvrirent les cadeaux dans la matinée - Rey n'en avait que deux, bien sûr, mais ils étaient tous les deux supers. Celui de Rose était ce magnifique châle-poncho gris chiné qu'elle avait fait elle-même - Rey ne savait pas où elle pourrait le porter en dehors d'une convention ou à Halloween, mais elle l'adorait. Finn lui avait fait de super cool boucles d’oreilles en insigne rebelle. Elle apprécia immensément de regarder tout le monde ouvrir leurs cadeaux, même si elle ne comprit aucune des blagues familiales des Tico quand ils ouvrirent les cadeaux gags.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur pendant que tous les autres testaient leurs nouveaux présents, pour trouver un message de _KyloRen,_ envoyé plus tôt ce matin-là.

> _KyloRen_ : Joyeux Noël, Rey.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : *BON* noël
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Des fois que j'oublie que tu es Britannique.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : et joyeuse journée de la vie !
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Remue fouette, remue fouette, fouette fouette remue.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : LMAO
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : jai des flashbacks de guerre. comment ça va dans lappart le plus solitaire du monde
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je me suis traîné jusque chez mes parents aujourd'hui.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : woah QUOIIIII ??
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : omg comment tu supportes de parler à des gens ?
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Étonnamment bien. Je pense que te parler ces derniers mois a aidé.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest gentil
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je veux dire, je vais probablement devoir m'échapper à la première heure le 26 avant de commencer à jeter des objets, mais je suis content d'être là.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je pense que c'est la conversation la moins sarcastique que nous avons jamais eue.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest noël. on peut etre gentil lun avec lautre pour une journée.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je suis toujours gentil avec toi. Tu fais juste semblant de ne pas le remarquer.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Au passage : une photo des chiens de mes parents. (Et oui, celui de mon père s'appelle Chewie.)

C'était la photo d'un bouledogue français tirant la langue, et de ce qui semblait être une petite carpette ambulante. Rey put immédiatement dire lequel était Chewie.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » dit Rose en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Rey lutta contre l'envie de refermer son portable.

« Ces chiens, dit-elle, décidant d'être honnête. Celui-là s'appelle Chewie »

Rose lui jeta un regard en coin. « Et ce sont les chiens de qui ?

— Quoi ? dit Rey en se redressant. Personne. Juste… Quelqu’un sur Internet, je sais pas.

— Petit copain ? demanda Paige derrière sa sœur.

— Non, » dit Rey, en même temps que Rose répondait, « C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir. » Elle rit devant l'expression indignée de Rey.

« Ils étaient sur un site de memes, » dit Rey, et Rose se contenta de lever les mains et de tourner les talons.

« C'est comme I Can Has Cheezburger ! » poursuivit Rey. Rose s'éloigna, en continuant de rire.

* * *

Il était tard dans la soirée, bien après le dîner de Noël, mais Rey était encore éveillée. Rose et Paige étaient endormies dans leur chambre d'enfant, qu'elles partageaient avec Rey pour la semaine, et elle n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Finn dormait sur le canapé à côté d'elle, mais il était capable de dormir au milieu d'un ouragan. Elle était couchée sur le ventre devant le sapin. Le ventilateur de son ordinateur ronronnait et le disque dur offert par Ben bourdonnait plaisamment, chaud au toucher.

Elle gardait un œil sur sa liste d'amis tout en parcourant les histoires de Noël de tout le monde, et s'illumina quand un certain pseudo apparut comme _en ligne._

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je me disais bien que tu resterais nocturne meme à noël
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je plaide coupable.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : papa noël ne toffrira jamais un de ces sabres de vador super $$$ si tu dors pas, ben
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je peux appeleeer ?
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Bien sûr.

C'était bizarre de voir Ben dans un environnement nouveau. Elle pouvait voir ce qui semblait être des portraits de famille en arrière-plan, et des décorations de Noël kitsch.

Ben se leva silencieusement de son fauteuil pour exhiber son monstrueux pull de Noël, et Rey applaudit avec ravissement.

« Mon oncle a littéralement refusé de me laisser entrer sans le mettre, dit-il. Quand je rentre à la maison, je le brûle.

— Noooon, protesta Rey entre deux gloussements. C'est mignon ! »

Les oreilles de Ben virèrent au rose, et il se frotta la bouche de la paume de la main. « Tu dis ça pour me faire chanter.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Rey en prenant rapidement quelques captures d'écran.

« Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

— Ça a été très agréable, dit Rey, souriante. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas… que je n'en avais pas passé un comme ça. Et de ton côté ?

— Pas aussi terrible que ça aurait pu l'être, admit Ben. Je suis content d'avoir pu…

— D'avoir pu quoi ?

— Rien, » dit-il, alors que ses oreilles rosissaient à nouveau. Elles étaient comme un feu de signalisation de ses humeurs. Rey comprenait pourquoi il les cachait habituellement sous ses boucles brunes. Quelqu'un (certainement _pas_ Ben) avait tressé en arrière une partie de ses cheveux, ce qui lui allait étonnamment bien. Elle en eut une bonne vue quand Ben tourna la tête pour regarder quelque chose hors champ.

« C'est elle ? » demanda une voix d'homme, et la vision qu'eut Rey d'un homme barbu d'une soixantaine d'années fut soudain bloquée quand Ben referma presque entièrement son portable.

« Non, » dit automatiquement Ben. Puis, une seconde plus tard, « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

L'autre homme émit un petit rire. « Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. » Et, s'adressant apparemment à Rey, il ajouta, « Soyez gentille avec mon polisson de neveu. »

Rey s'assit, en se couvrant la bouche de ses doigts, profondément amusée. Il fallut encore quelques instants avant que Ben rouvre son ordinateur.

« Dans l'esprit de Noël, dit gracieusement Rey, je vais prétendre avoir été sourde ces quelques dernières minutes. »

Les oreilles de Ben étaient toujours roses. « C'est gentil à toi, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que ta - » Il marqua une pause. « - Ta coloc et sa famille ne sont pas debout et en train de ruiner _ta_ réputation ? »

Rey renâcla. « Tu n'as jamais eu de réputation à ruiner. En plus, j'aime te voir comme ça, dit-elle. Tu as moins l'air -

— D'un vampire antisocial, je sais.

— Sur tes gardes, » dit-elle à la place. L'expression de Ben s'adoucit encore plus.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait dormir. Rey, parce qu'elle était encore dans une zone horaire complètement différente, et Ben, parce qu'il ne dormait pas tant qu'il « tombait inconscient contre sa volonté » quelques fois par semaine. Rey n'avait pas très envie de dormir, de toute façon - ils trouvaient tous les deux des excuses pour ne pas raccrocher.

« Lis mon cadeau, dit Rey.

— Je vais le faire.

— Lis-le maintenant, précisa-t-elle. Pour moi. »

Il eut l'air de vouloir protester, sans pouvoir trouver de bonne raison. Il sortit du champ de la caméra et revint avec son colis, encore fermé. Il se servit d'un cutter pour l'ouvrir, et fronça les sourcils quand il en tira le volume fatigué. « Tu m'as acheté… une version papier de _La Revanche des Sith_? »

Elle opina avec enthousiasme.

Il retourna le livre, étudia l'illustration de Vador au dos. « Pourquoi ? dit-il platement.

— Commence ! »

Il soupira, et retira la jaquette du livre, avant de parcourir les quelques premières pages. « _Les combats embrasent les cieux de Coruscant_ …

— Oh, non, dit Rey. Tu dois lire la préface. »

Ben soupira à nouveau, revint quelques pages en arrière. « _Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine_ … Sérieux ?

— C'est ce par quoi commençait le film ! »

Il la gratifia d'un regard narquois et continua. Il ne s'arrêta plus avant la première mention d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin, et puis il s'interrompit, en fixant le livre.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rey, le menton entre les mains.

« …Je ne pensais pas que ce serait _bon._ »

Rey prit l'air offensé. « Pourquoi je t'enverrais un mauvais livre ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que les novélisations ne sont pas censées être, genre, des romans faciles à lire, pour les enfants ?

— Certaines, dit Rey. Pas celle-là. Elle est meilleure que le film. En fait elle élimine beaucoup des dialogues cuculs, genre, le "je suis belle parce que je suis amoureuse". »

Ben fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ?

— Lis ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, elle commença enfin à piquer du nez. Elle ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter ; sa voix était basse, et douce, et réconfortante, et elle s'endormit bercée par ses mots.

Ses rêves furent bizarres cette nuit-là. Elle rêva de dents de vampire contre son cou, aussi tendres qu'un baiser, et de pulls de Noël moches, et de chiens qui s'appelaient Chewie. Quelqu'un l'avait couverte et avait fermé son ordinateur pour elle, et cela lui fit se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'appel tout entier. La seule preuve que ce n'était pas le cas était un message envoyé à cinq heures du matin :

> _KyloRen_ : Au fait, on s'est arrêté au chapitre six.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Rose, Finn et elle s'entassèrent dans le 4x4 des parents de Rose. Rose était excellente conductrice, et ils visitèrent tous ses coins préférés en ville et présentèrent Finn et Rey à presque tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent. Tout le monde fut incroyablement charmé par l'accent de Rey, et Finn râla de ne pas avoir conservé le sien.

En fin d'après-midi ils se glissèrent dans une aire de jeux pour laquelle ils étaient _absolument_ trop âgés, et Rose et Finn s'amusèrent à sauter des balançoires au sommet de leurs trajectoires comme ils le faisaient étant petits. Finn retomba comme une masse, et Rey se sentit un peu coupable de se moquer de lui. (Mais juste un peu.)

Après ça, ils s'assirent au sommet de la cage à poules, pour regarder l'horizon.

« Ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'être de retour aux US ? demanda Rose d'une voix douce.

— Un peu, admit Finn. Mais Phasma est sur la côte est, alors je ne suis pas inquiet. » Il frotta l'épaule de Rose. « Et puis, je sais que tu me protégeras. »

Rose sourit, et reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Finn. Rey sourit aussi.

Ils dînèrent dans un minuscule restau qui servait de la cuisine fusion californienne bizarre que Rose insista catégoriquement pour leur faire essayer, et qui se trouva être étonnamment fantastique. (Finn fut moins emballé, mais il mangea quand même, ce que Rose et Rey considérèrent comme un succès.)

Ce n'est que quand ils rentrèrent à la maison ce soir-là qu'ils se rendirent compte que la cheville de Finn avait gonflé.

« Aïe, » gémit Finn, en essayant de la faire pivoter sans forcer, et le visage de Rose se déforma avec l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Paige, en apportant un kit de premiers secours de sous le lavabo.

« Il s'est foulé la cheville. On peut probablement l'emmener aux urgences près du bureau de Maman… » Saisie d'une prise de conscience soudaine, Rose poussa une exclamation, et se tourna vers Rey, l'air peinée. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Rey, je sais combien tu étais impatiente de faire cette randonnée.

— Non, c'est rien, dit Rey en levant les mains. Peut-être que je peux -

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, grogna Finn en lui prenant la main. Je sais à quel point tu en avais envie. Je me sens con.

— Je me suis moquée de toi quand tu es tombé, rétorqua Rey. Je le mérite, karma parlant. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, je peux juste y aller toute seule.

— Je peux t'emmener, dit Paige. Peut-être ?

— Tu ne dois pas passer la journée avec la famille de ta copine ? demanda Rey.

— Elle comprendra parfaitement, dit Paige. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule.

— Je peux le faire, dit Rey en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas mettre tes plans en l'air. Je m'en sortirai. Demande à Finn. »

Finn, toujours grimaçant de douleur, soupira. « Elle a fait des trucs plus effrayants que randonner seule dans un parc national. Seulement, _s'il te plaît_ , pas d'excursions dangereuses.

— Bien sûr, dit Rey, vexée par l'accusation. Je ne vais pas me faire attaquer par un ours. Ni kidnapper, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, alors que Finn ouvrait la bouche pour le suggérer.

Il la dévisagea calmement. Avec un regard qui disait, _Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu prends une mauvaise décision, peanut_. « Juste, ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît, dit-il enfin. Promets-moi.

— C'est promis, » dit-elle avec emphase, en lâchant sa main. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, se sentant rassuré - ou vaincu.

* * *

Elle pensa, tout en imprimant l'itinéraire du train et du bus, que certaines personnes considéreraient cela comme « stupide ».

Mais ça ne l'était pas, s'assura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à Finn et aux Tico. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, pensa-t-elle, tandis que Paige lui remettait un billet de cinquante dollars et refusait de le reprendre, même après que Rey le lui eut remis en douce dans la poche.

Les contre arguments commencèrent à lui venir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison des Tico - _et_ de Yosemite.

1\. Il ne savait pas qu'elle venait.

Elle débuta la matinée dans le train - c'était plus cher que prendre le bus sur tout le trajet, mais elle voulait tirer parti du manque de trafic tant qu'elle le pouvait, et la vue du centre de la Californie était magnifique. Elle se fit un ami d'un bébé dans la rangée d'à côté, et passa le temps en alternant les révisions pour ses exams et la lecture de livres de poche de l'Univers Étendu qu'elle avait achetés d'occasion en Angleterre.

2\. Il n'avait pas forcément _envie_ qu'elle vienne.

Vers midi elle descendit du train et fit une courte pause avant que son bus n'arrive, et s'acheta un « Burrito Californien » - bourré de guacamole et de frites, qui lui donna l'impression que ses artères étaient en train de se boucher, et était probablement la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais mangée. Elle s'assit à l'extérieur, enleva ses ballerines pour remuer les orteils dans la chaleur du soleil, s'émerveillant de la douceur du temps pour une fin décembre.

3\. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était chez lui.

Le bus traversa une ville qui sentait si fortement l'ail que l'odeur s'engouffrait par les fenêtres. Rey appuya la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, respira par la bouche et se repassa les évènements de la journée. Elle entamait la sixième heure de son voyage. Elle avait appelé Finn d'un téléphone payant à un arrêt pour lui assurer qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé et non pas dévorée par des lions des montagnes. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit ailleurs qu'au Parc National de Yosemite. Dieu merci.

L'entièreté de ce plan reposait sur le fait que Ben était bien trop renfermé pour passer plus d'un jour ou deux avec sa famille.

San José était une ville agréable. Elle arriva avant le coucher du soleil, dans un joli quartier qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle se rendait probablement coupable de violation de propriété. Rey vérifia une fois de plus la photo de son téléphone tandis qu'elle s'avançait, son sac à dos pesant sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le numéro correspondant à son adresse. Elle monta les marches et appuya sur la sonnette.

Rien.

Elle sonna à nouveau, en se demandant s'il était plongé trop profondément dans son travail pour l'entendre.

Toujours rien.

Après huit coups de sonnette successifs, elle décida qu'il n'était probablement pas à la maison, et posa ses fesses sur le pas de la porte. Du coin de l'œil elle vit apparaître des cheveux couleur rouille, et elle recula, tandis que Hux passait la tête par sa porte, pour vérifier que personne ne s'amusait à sonner chez lui pour rien. Elle se rappela au moment où il rentrait qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, aucune idée de ce dont elle avait l'air ni de qui elle était - mais elle avait eu chaud.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Rey ne se rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas de connexion internet ici, et ne pouvait même pas envoyer un message à Ben pour lui dire qu'il se pouvait bien que quelqu'un soit en planque sur le pas de sa porte sans l'avoir prévenu auparavant. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur - dans l'espoir que quelqu'un aurait choisi « mot de passe » comme mot de passe wifi - et trouva une liste de réseaux :

PrettyFlyForAWifi

Hux_Network

DeathStarPlans

TLJWC5G

… mais aucun qu'elle puisse pirater facilement.

Il commença à pleuvoir doucement, mais elle était protégée par un auvent. Elle tira le cadeau de Rose de son sac à dos et l'enfila par-dessus sa veste légère, plus pour le réconfort que pour la chaleur. Une vieille dame avec un parapluie passa devant elle et s'arrêta quand elle remarqua Rey, la regardant avec suspicion.

« Bonjour, m'dame, » dit Rey, de sa voix la plus polie et distinguée.

L'accent sembla détendre la femme, et son expression vira à la curiosité. « Pauvre chérie. Vous avez oublié votre clé ?

— Oui, » mentit Rey.

Elle émit un petit bruit compatissant. « Vous devez être la petite amie de Ben, je suppose, dit-elle en ajustant son sac de courses. Vous êtes absolument adorable. Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi je ne vous avais jamais vue - il ne doit pas vouloir que vous vous éloigniez de peur que quelqu'un ne vous vole à lui ! »

Rey rit, d'un rire un peu nerveux. « Je, euh. Merci.

— Avec un peu de chance il sera bientôt rentré, dit-elle. Sinon, je suis trois portes plus loin. Je ne voudrais pas que vous geliez.

— Oh, ça va aller, dit Rey avec un sourire rassurant. Merci beaucoup.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Joyeuses fêtes !

__ Joyeuses fêtes ! » reprit Rey, avec un salut de la main.

Elle remonta les genoux et posa le menton sur une main, pour continuer d'attendre.

En se demandant pourquoi la voisine de Ben pensait qu'il avait une petite amie.

...Est-ce que Ben avait une petite amie ?

Non. Elle le saurait.

...N'est-ce pas ?

Une heure passa. La froidure de la pierre commençait à traverser son legging, et elle remonta les genoux sous le poncho pour gagner un peu plus de chaleur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre un autre burrito. Elle commençait à sommeiller, alors que le soleil se couchait - quand elle entendit le rugissement d'une moto qui descendait la rue. Elle vit un homme, large d'épaules, très large, tout de noir vêtu - blouson de moto, gants de cuir, et un gros casque - se garer de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors, et la rue n'était éclairée que par des lumières de Noël. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis un second, évident malgré le casque, et Rey se leva lentement.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre la fuite.

Elle devrait probablement prendre la fuite.

(Oh, Finn serait furieux si elle se faisait kidnapper par un mec chelou à moto.)

Elle descendait lentement les marches tandis que l'homme approchait, tout aussi hésitant. Il leva les mains, soudain, et Rey prit instantanément une position défensive, le sac à dos solide derrière elle - mais il ne fit qu'enlever son casque. Des boucles brunes retombèrent en place autour de ses oreilles.

« Rey ? » demanda Ben, stupéfait.

Rey se figea sur place. Ils se dévisagèrent.

« Salut, dit enfin Rey. Merde, t'es grand. »

Ben baissa les yeux vers elle, le casque sous le bras. « Tu es _petite_. »

Ceci lui parut offensant, d'une certaine façon. « Je fais un mètre soixante-treize, dit-elle en se redressant.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, » dit Ben, d'une voix très douce. Il semblait sous le choc.

« C'est… » Elle réfléchit, essayant de faire la conversion en pieds dans sa tête. « ...C'est pas petit, » finit-elle par dire.

« D'accord, » dit Ben, qui la regardait toujours, avec quelque chose qui évoquait un peu l'émerveillement. Il sembla sortir de transe. « Tu dois te geler.

— Je suis de Londres, » dit Rey, essayant de prendre un air supérieur et rassurant à la fois. L'éternuement qui suivit ruina sa tentative.

« Entre, » dit-il, en tendant la main vers son épaule pour changer d'avis à mi-chemin. Mais même se tenir près de lui pendant qu'il cherchait ses clés aidait ; il irradiait de la chaleur. Ce qui était le dernier clou dans le cercueil de sa théorie du vampire, supposait-elle. Ses mains gantées de cuir noir étaient immenses et se mouvaient avec une étrange grâce. Il était _vraiment_ grand - surtout dans ses grosses bottes. Elle fronça les yeux, essayant de faire coller ce possible membre d'un gang de motards avec l'image de Ben qu'elle avait en tête. La cicatrice était la même - fine, et complètement guérie à présent, qui plongeait sous le col de sa veste - ainsi que la maladresse.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, il l'aida à retirer sa cape et la suspendit derrière elle. Elle était trop surprise pour ne pas le laisser faire, mais elle garda sa veste tandis qu'il se débattait avec le thermostat. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin, comme s'il pensait qu'elle risquait de disparaître à tout moment.

« Il faudrait que j'enlève mes chaussures ? » demanda Rey, en tirant machinalement sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Elle portait les mêmes petites ballerines brunes qu'elle avait mises pour passer plus facilement la sécurité de l'aéroport ; elle les trouvait mignonnes.

« Non, ça va, dit-il. Tes pieds doivent être gelés. »

Ils l'étaient.

« Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais dans un avion pour la _Californie_ , dit lentement Ben.

— Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le temps de te rendre visite, dit Rey. Et puis mon programme pour aujourd'hui est tombé à l'eau, alors j'ai pris le bus _eeeet_ me voilà. » Elle fit un petit geste, comme pour dire, « Ta-da ! »

Ben se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient plus épais qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et elle fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste avant d'imiter son geste. Sa gêne était contagieuse.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es parti de chez toi et que tu joues encore à l'antisocial, dit Rey. Et -

— Tu te montres très sociable en plaquant ta coloc et sa famille. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Je n'avais pas fini. »

Ben referma la bouche. Sa posture était atroce ; il était voûté, comme un vautour au-dessus d'elle.

« Et, dit-elle lentement, et je ne voulais pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'en Californie sans te voir. »

Ce que Rey n'aurait pas pu dire via la webcam, c'était à quel point la bouche de Ben était expressive. Debout devant lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait dissimuler ses yeux en levant la main et lire ses pensées uniquement par le mouvement de ses lèvres.

« Et il n'y avait que quelques heures de trajet, alors j'ai pensé -

— Quelques heures ? » répéta Ben.

Rey laissa échapper son souffle. Autant être honnête. « Six. »

Il cligna des yeux, comme un hibou, et se frotta les paupières. « D'accord, dit-il. D'accord.

— Tu n'es pas fâché, si ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Non, dit-il avec emphase. Je commence à soupçonner que c'est toi, en fait, le stalker dans notre relation, mais non. Je ne suis pas fâché. »

Ils étaient encore debout dans l'entrée. Ben suspendit ses clés au crochet à côté de la cape de Rey, mais garda sa veste et ses gants. Il posa le casque sur une table.

Plutôt que d'être vraiment meublée, sa maison « contenait des meubles ». Ce n'était pas d'une propreté immaculée, mais c'était toujours plus propre que l'appartement de Rey l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Rose.

« Alors… une moto ? Vraiment ? Même après - » et elle désigna sa cicatrice, « ça ?

— Mon père me l'a donnée il y a quelques années. Après l'accident je me suis dit que je ferais aussi bien de m'en servir. Au moins il y a un casque.

— ...Je suppose, » admit Rey.

Ben soupira. « Je devrais… Je devrais te proposer du thé, ou autre chose.

— Oui, dit Rey, soulagée d'avoir une raison de bouger. Oui, ça me semble une excellente idée. »

* * *

« Le nom du wifi, c'est "DeathStarPlans" », dit Ben en posant une tasse fumante devant elle.

« Évidemment, » dit Rey, son portable déjà ouvert. Il énuméra une combinaison de lettres et de chiffres pour le mot de passe, qui la rassura quant à ses pauvres tentatives de piratage. La cuisine était la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait _pas_ vue en vidéo. Elle ne semblait pas être beaucoup utilisée. Malgré cela, ça sentait vraiment bon. Tout l'appartement sentait bon - peut-être que Rose, avec son talent culinaire supérieur, aurait été capable d'identifier ce parfum.

Avec le thé, elle commençait enfin à se réchauffer, et elle retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ben avait finalement ôté ses gants, pour lui préparer le thé, et ils étaient posés sur la table, repliés sur eux-mêmes.

Ben baissa les yeux vers son téléphone. « Tu veux que je te le charge ?

— Je veux bien, dit-elle. Mais il ne sert pas à grand-chose tant que je suis aux US de toute façon. »

Il fallut un moment pour que ça prenne tout son sens. Ben soupira. « S'il te plaît, dit-il lentement, envoie un message à tes amis avant que la police ne soit impliquée. »

Rey obéit. Elle avait quatre messages inquiets de Finn sur _Gemini_ , qu'elle lut rapidement.

« Désolée, » commença-t-elle à taper dans la messagerie, mais avant qu'elle puisse écrire un mot de plus, elle reçut une notification d'appel vidéo. Elle l'accepta.

« Rey ! » cria Finn, comme si elle était à l'autre bout d'un tunnel, ou sous l'eau. « Rey, est-ce que tout va - où tu es ?

— Je vais bien, dit-elle. Tout va bien. J'ai rencontré un ami à Yosemite. »

L'expression sur le visage de Finn criait _mauvaise réponse._ Ou mauvais mensonge, à vrai dire. Elle changea rapidement son fusil d'épaule, espérant que ça passerait pour un lapsus.

« J'ai _retrouvé_ un ami à Yosemite, dit-elle. On passe un peu de temps ensemble. Je rentrerai bientôt.

— Quand ça, _bientôt_ ? Il n'y a presque pas de bus ou de trains le week-end. »

Oh, pensa Rey. Et Ben n'avait pas de voiture.

D'accord, oui, peut-être que Finn avait eu raison de penser qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Je me débrouillerai, dit-elle sans se démonter. Et je t'appellerai à la moindre opportunité. Je vais bien. C'est promis. Occupe-toi juste de ta cheville. »

Il semblait loin d'être rassuré. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'étudier la pièce derrière elle. Elle était contente que Ben soit assis en face d'elle et hors caméra, l'air aussi méfiant que Finn.

« Je vais bien, insista-t-elle. J'alternerai entre plusieurs Ubers s'il le faut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Finn poussa un long soupir. « Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

— Pas possible, dit-elle. Tu as déjà ton problème à la cheville. On va tous les deux survivre à ce week-end. »

Elle mit fin à la communication.

« Alors, dit Rey en pianotant sur la table. Hum.

— Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin, dit-il automatiquement. Le plan pour prendre plusieurs Ubers te coûterait quelques centaines de dollars, soit dit en passant. »

La mâchoire de Rey en tomba. « Mince alors.

— Que je serais heureux de te prêter si tu en as besoin -

— Non ! dit Rey. Non, tu ne… » grogna-t-elle, en laissant tomber la tête sur la table. « Je suis venue parce que je voulais te voir… Et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu dises non. » Elle grimaça, le visage enfoui entre ses bras.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle releva légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir le regarder. « Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— ...Parce que tu me regardes pas vraiment comme si c'était le cas. »

Il grimaça. « Je ne sais pas comment… recevoir. Je pense que le thé est la seule chose que j'ai faite comme il faut.

— Je me suis pointée chez un reclus sans prévenir. Si tu avais été un bon hôte, je penserais que tu es un tueur en série. » Elle lui sourit, recula sa chaise et se leva.

« Je me sens quand même coupable.

— Ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle. Si j'arrive à te faire regarder un épisode de _Clone Wars,_ je considérerai ce voyage comme un succès. »

Ben hésita, les mains sur le dossier d'une chaise. « C'est pour ça que tu es là ? _Clone Wars_?

— Non, dit-elle. Enfin, c'était dans mon plan général, mais ce n'était pas vraiment _à cause_ de ça…

— Quel était ton plan ? demanda Ben. Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant à part toi ? Parce que je n'étais pas au courant, tes amis n'étaient pas au courant… »

Rey se tendit. « Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas fâché.

— Je ne le suis pas, dit-il entre ses dents. Mais tu ne savais même pas si j'étais chez moi, j'aurais pu être encore à LA avec ma famille…

— Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car tu es méchamment antisocial.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu es, pour abandonner Finn et Rose pour venir t'asseoir devant la porte d'un reclus ? » Il expira lentement. « J'aurais dû… Je savais que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. »

Rey recula, choquée. « Ça veut dire quoi, _ça_ ?

— J'ai trouvé l'article sur toi, Rey, dit-il d'une voix basse. Sur tes parents. »

Le cœur de Rey battait à tout rompre. « Quel article ? »

Ben ferma les yeux pour réciter. « _Fillette Anglaise retrouvée en Espagne après l'Overdose de ses Parents._ »

Rey remonta les épaules, presque jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-elle, en luttant pour garder une voix stable.

« Quand tu avais huit ans, ta famille est partie en voyage, » dit Ben, d'une voix neutre, comme s'il lisait un manuel. « Ils t'ont laissée derrière un motel tandis qu'ils mouraient dans des lits d'hôpital - après avoir été retrouvés inconscients dans une allée. Les autorités locales ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que tu étais venue avec eux. Tu as - tu étais sur la liste des personnes disparues, pendant des années. »

Rey s'agrippa à la table. Refusant d'entendre. Refusant de se souvenir. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir, dit-elle en luttant pour retenir ses larmes, avec ma présence ici ? »

La bouche de Ben était une fine ligne, et ses yeux étaient sombres. « Tu parles de tes parents au présent. Tu continues de les chercher, parce que s'ils ne sont pas morts, ça veut dire qu'ils ne t'ont jamais abandonnée. Tu cherches quelqu'un à secourir, parce que c'est plus facile que de passer du temps avec une vraie famille et quelqu'un qui a choisi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Rey, mais elle ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour parler, même si les mots étaient hésitants et lourds sur sa langue. « C'est ce que tu penses être ? Quelqu'un à _secourir_? Est-ce que tu te détestes au point que tu n'as jamais envisagé que je puisse vouloir passer du temps avec toi parce que je t'apprécie vraiment ? » Elle essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. « C'est de la connerie. Je vais faire du stop. »

Ben donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. « Rey - » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé. Reste pour la nuit, au moins. Je ne pense pas que Finn me laissera jamais tranquille si je te laisse partir en stop au milieu de la nuit.

— Très bien, » dit-elle, en expirant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. « Peu importe. » Elle se laissa retomber dans la chaise, rouvrit son ordinateur.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant toute une heure.

Ben commanda une pizza et refusa que Rey lui donne le moindre centime, à son grand déplaisir. La seule chose qui l'empêcha d'insister tout de même était qu'elle continuait de rejouer leur dispute dans son esprit. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé inconfortable à côté de la machine à laver pour manger, avec assez d'espace pour une personne entre eux deux. Son exemplaire de _La Revanche des Sith_ était sur la table, son marque-page à l'endroit où ils en étaient restés.

Ce n'était en rien comparable au temps passé avec Rose ou Finn. Ce n'était même pas vraiment comme le temps passé avec lui sur _Gemini._ Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de leur dispute, ou s'il était juste plus maladroit en personne. Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. À un moment il sortit un reste de cheesecake que sa famille lui avait donné, et la façon dont le visage de Rey s'illumina quand elle en prit une bouchée fit un peu diminuer la tension.

Sa longue journée et le manque de sommeil commençaient à peser sur Rey, et vers minuit elle commença à piquer du nez. Ben monta rapidement à l'étage et revint avec une pile de vêtements.

« Tu peux dormir avec ça, si tu veux, dit-il. C'est propre. » Il y avait un t-shirt d'un groupe dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et un pantalon de pyjama familier, orné de bouledogues.

« Merci. Tu as une couverture en rab ? Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'oreillers, mais…

— Non, tu dormiras dans le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé. »

Rey le regarda, incrédule. « Je pense que tu es plus grand que ce canapé. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ça ira.

— J'ai littéralement dormi sur le sol il y a deux nuits de ça, Ben. » Et pour l'autre nuit passée en Californie, elle avait partagé le lit de Rose. Elle faillit suggérer cette solution, mais referma immédiatement la bouche. Non. Pas moyen. Non, elle avait lu des fanfictions. Cela mènerait à… un tas de conneries auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser pour le moment, surtout quand elle lui en voulait encore.

Elle accepta l'offre sans plus de protestation. Elle se changea dans la chambre à l'étage ; le pantalon était taille XL et retombait sur ses orteils, et une fois le cordon noué, révélait quelques centimètres de sa culotte au niveau des hanches.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle se fut installée dans le lit - draps noirs, oreillers noirs, et couette noire - et qu'elle commença à dériver dans un demi-sommeil qu'elle se rendit compte que le parfum de l'appartement était celui de _Ben._

* * *

« Ta douche est incroyable, » dit-elle le matin suivant, une fois descendue. Elle avait enfilé un jean, un sweat, et sa veste. Sa serviette était maladroitement enroulée autour de sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le coup de main.

« Tu veux un sèche-cheveux ? demanda-t-il. Il y en a un sous le lavabo. »

Évidemment, pensa-t-elle, avec un regard vers ses boucles parfaites. « Bon à savoir. Comment tu as dormi ? »

Ben étudia le mur avec intensité.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, répondit Rey. Super.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Ben. Insomnie.

— Je me sens quand même coupable, dit Rey en se frottant le bras.

— Il ne faut pas, dit gravement Ben. Quand tu te seras séché les cheveux, nous irons petit-déjeuner. »

Rey faillit répliquer qu'elle quittait la maison avec les cheveux encore humides presque tous les jours, mais se dit qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas offenser la sensibilité de son hôte en matière de soins capillaires.

Quand elle redescendit, Ben lui tendit un casque.

Elle le fixa avec consternation. Une demi-heure passée à tenter de dompter ses cheveux, pour rien. Et puis elle comprit. « Attends. On y va avec ta moto ?

— N'aie pas peur, dit-il gentiment.

— Je n'ai _pas_ peur, » protesta Rey, mais elle regardait le casque sans l'enfiler.

Ben inclina la tête. « Tu as confiance en moi ?

— Oh, ne la joue pas _Aladdin_ avec moi. » Elle se rembrunit, puis mit le casque d'un coup sec. « Très bien, dit-elle. Très bien.

— Tu es sûre ? dit-il.

— Oui, » répondit-elle en passant la porte. Il verrouilla derrière eux.

« C'est un défi, maintenant. Et puis. J'aime essayer de nouvelles choses. Et c'est juste comme… une plus grosse version de mon vélo. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire. « Hier encore tu me faisais la leçon parce que c'était dangereux.

— Ne m'y fais pas penser, » prévint-elle, et puis elle sauta sur place et s'étira. « Okay. Je suis prête. Je suis à fond. »

Il la regarda avec un amusement à peine dissimulé et la conduisit de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur la moto. Elle ne pouvait que partiellement refermer les bras autour de sa taille, mais elle trouvait ça toujours plus sûr que de s'accrocher à son dos. Elle était contente de porter ses bottes, parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre que ses ballerines se seraient envolées à l'instant où elle aurait posé ses pieds au mauvais endroit. Peut-être même en emportant ses pieds avec elles.

« Prête ? demanda-t-il.

— Autant que je puisse l'être, » dit-elle en espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la façon dont son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Rey se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle ne serait plus jamais satisfaite de son vélo. Elle rit de plaisir dans le cou de Ben et l'entendit rire lui aussi tandis qu'ils filaient le long des rues. C'était _absolument_ terrifiant mais aussi terriblement amusant. Quand ils stoppèrent dans le parking d'un petit diner, quinze minutes plus tard, elle grogna de déception contre l'épaule de Ben. Il rit à nouveau, et elle desserra son étreinte à contrecœur. Il l'aida à descendre, et retira son casque pour révéler des cheveux intacts, toujours parfaitement coiffés.

Évidemment, ceux de Rey n'étaient pas dans le même cas.

Le diner avait des sièges moelleux bleu canard, et Rey s'installa dans un box, Ben en face d'elle. Il l'observa un moment pendant qu'elle étudiait le menu, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, » dit-il, lentement, comme si chaque mot lui brûlait la langue.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Wow. Tu n'es vraiment pas habitué à t'excuser. »

Son regard se durcit. Elle agita la main pour lui faire signe de continuer.

« Tu avais raison, sur le fait que j'ai tendance à me saboter. Parfois d'autres personnes sont prises dans le carnage. Je ne… Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te blesser. »

Elle soupira, et mit son menu de côté. Un homme leur apporta deux verres d'eau, et elle déchira soigneusement le bout de l'emballage de sa paille. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant. Pour… moi. »

Son expression était déjà demandeuse de plus d'indulgence avant qu'il ne parle. « Je google tout le monde. »

Elle expira. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'article était… Je ne savais pas… » Elle pouvait sentir monter les larmes, et Ben tressaillit. « Je n'y pense pas beaucoup.

— Je comprends, dit-il. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était… si profondément enfoui.

— Peut-être que tu avais raison, » dit-elle en carrant les épaules. « Peut-être que j'aime les projets. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je suis ici. Et sérieusement, ce serait vraiment nul qu'on gaspille la seule fois où on va pouvoir se voir en personne à se disputer à propos de quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a dix ans. »

Il acquiesça, l'air hésitant.

« _Et,_ tu me paies les super gaufres belges de luxe. »

Ceci lui tira un véritable sourire. Puis elle lui souffla le papier de sa paille à la figure.

* * *

Rey était si enthousiaste quant à sa moto que Ben décida à l'improviste de faire la route d'une heure qui les séparait de San Francisco. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, tout le corps de Rey lui faisait mal, mais la chaleur du corps de Ben lui manqua sitôt qu'elle se redressa et que le vent de la baie l'enveloppa.

Il semblait que Rey devait voir son vœu de randonnée exaucé, après tout ; Ben l'avait prévenue qu'il était difficile de se garer en ville et qu'ils devraient marcher. Les collines étaient plus raides qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, et ses mollets lui faisaient mal. Ils firent tous les trucs de touristes ; Ben dit qu'il n'y était jamais retourné depuis son enfance. Rey trouvait que c'était du gâchis. « Quand je suis revenue à Londres, dit-elle, j'ai essayé de visiter un truc important chaque mois. » Elle le regarda d'un air rieur. « Mais bon, je suis vite tombée à court. San Francisco a l'air de vouloir qu'il y ait quelque chose à voir dans chaque rue. »

Ils mangèrent des sundaes Ghirardelli, assis dans un petit carré d'herbe à l'extérieur du magasin. Ben semblait lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à sa glace en train de fondre - ce qui était très drôle, surtout quand la moitié du pot finit par atterrir sur son jean. C'était elle qui avait payé pour les deux, alors s'il ne comptait pas manger la sienne elle n'allait pas se gêner pour en voler.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse visiter Lucasfilm, dit-elle, songeuse. Peut-être que si on explique à l'accueil qu'on s'est littéralement rencontrés en nous disputant sur internet à propos de _Star Wars_ ils prendront pitié et nous laisseront entrer. »

Ben la regarda et soupira. « Voilà pourquoi, dit-il lentement, tu dois dire aux gens que tu comptes rappliquer à leur appartement _à l'avance_. »

Rey fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. « Je croyais qu'ils ne faisaient pas de visites.

— Ils en font quand ton grand-père a travaillé chez eux pendant vingt ans, » dit Ben.

Rey en resta bouche bée. « Il - tu - quoi ? » Elle frappa du poing dans sa paume ouverte. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que t'étais un connard si prétentieux quand on parlait de _Star Wars_ !

— Merci d'avoir mis ta phrase au passé, » dit Ben. Rey ignora le sarcasme.

« Ça change tout, » dit-elle avec excitation. Et puis elle grogna. « Tu aurais vraiment pu nous faire visiter ?

— Oui, dit-il. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils rouvrent avant janvier de toute façon. »

Rey émit un son d'agonie, venu du fond de la gorge.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu devras revenir, » dit Ben en se laissant aller dans l'herbe.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » dit Rey, surprise. Son cœur faisait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il flottait, avant d'être frappé par la flèche de la réalité. « ...D'ici quinze ans. Quand j'aurais économisé assez pour un vol transcontinental. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire qui disait _qu'est-ce qu'on y peut._

Ben ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

« Je vais chercher des serviettes, » dit-elle soudain, avant de repartir vers la chocolaterie.

* * *

Quand ils retournèrent là où ils avaient garé la moto, Rey avait mal aux pieds. Ses bottes n'offraient qu'un soutien plantaire limité. Dans la dernière ligne droite, elle demanda à Ben, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, de la porter sur son dos.

Puis il accepta. Il s'agenouilla et elle grimpa, et Ben passa les bras sous ses genoux. Le point de vue de là-haut était incroyable ; elle pouvait voir toute la ville. Elle rit quand il la balança, et resserra les bras autour de son cou.

La surface du dos de Ben commençait à lui être très familière. Comme l'odeur de ses cheveux. (Ce qui était une pensée bizarre. Bah alors, Rey.)

Ils repartirent pour San José, et furent pris dans les embouteillages. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Rey se tourna pour regarder les voitures à côté d'eux, et détacha un bras de la taille de Ben pour faire un coucou à un enfant aux yeux écarquillés dans une Kia vert pétard. Elle sentit Ben remuer, inquiet, et remit son bras à sa place.

Ils garèrent la moto dans la rue de Ben. Rey étira ses jambes, le cumul d'une journée de marche et de presque deux heures passées à moto s'avérant moins que plaisant. Elle entendit Ben jurer dans sa barbe et leva les yeux pour voir la porte de Hux s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa, et Ben tendit un bras dans sa direction, comme s'il allait la repousser derrière son dos. Elle ignora le bras et l'intention.

Hux vint à leur rencontre sans cérémonie ni salut. Rey remarqua tout de suite que même s'il était franchement grand, il semblait minuscule à côté de Ben.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Ben ferma les yeux. « Je ne travaille pas pour Snoke en ce moment. » Il semblait avoir déjà dit ces mêmes mots à de très nombreuses reprises.

« Dans tes rêves, se moqua Hux. Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver si tu continues à ignorer ses appels.

— C'était une menace ? demanda Ben en penchant la tête. J'aimerais te rappeler que tu n'as été engagé que parce que je refusais de bosser pour lui à plein temps. Il ne va pas me menacer, parce qu'il n'oserait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le laisser _uniquement avec toi._ »

Hux pinça les lèvres en une ligne tremblante. Il regardait Ben, puis pour la première fois il sembla remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il baissa les yeux vers Rey, pour l'observer, ou se moquer. Ça aurait pu être l'un ou l'autre, il affichait un air de mépris permanent. « Et qui cela peut-il bien être ? »

Ben grimaça, mais Rey se contenta de sourire gentiment.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Hux, dit-elle. Et je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu vas devoir commencer à faire toi-même ta _putain de lessive._ »

Hux la dévisagea.

_Ben_ la dévisagea.

Rey le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans son appartement. Elle avait le vague sentiment que si elle ouvrait les rideaux une heure plus tard, Hux serait toujours dans la rue là où ils l'avaient laissé.

« Bon, » dit Rey, comme ils posaient les casques, une fois rentrés. « ...Tu es dans la mafia ? »

Ben ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une tête « oh bordel de merde », alors il grimaça et dit, « Non. Enfin. Pas la mafia, pas vraiment… J'essaie d'arrêter. Je suis en train d'arrêter. »

Rey remania son expression en quelque chose qui disait plutôt, « je suis vaguement horrifiée, mais surtout intriguée ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une autre grimace. « Des choses rien moins que légales.

— Oh merde, dit-elle. Alors… Tu es le muscle de l'opération ?

— Non, » dit-il aussitôt. Puis, d'une voix bien plus basse, « Plus maintenant. »

Rey était prête à rire, et puis elle vit son expression. « Oh.

— C'est plus que du piratage, maintenant, dit-il en tirant sur ses gants. Et bientôt plus rien, avec un peu de chance. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « J'espérais éviter cette conversation. »

Rey haussa les épaules. « Si tu es sincère et que tu veux vraiment arrêter, c'est suffisant pour moi. Je m'en fiche si tu as déjà assassiné quelqu'un… Tu as assassiné quelqu'un ? »

Il lui jeta un regard narquois. « Est-ce que ça te convaincrait enfin que te pointer chez un étranger rencontré sur internet était une mauvaise idée ?

— Probablement pas, admit Rey. En fait, j'aime l'idée d'avoir un assassin personnel. Tu pourras menacer mes professeurs. »

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Hux n'était plus dans la rue, mais traînait de manière assez ostensible sur les marches devant son appartement. Rey expira lentement. « Il faut vraiment que tu déménages. »

Il soupira. « Tu n'as pas tort. Tu veux regarder _Clone Wars_? »

Rey s'extasia. « Est-ce que mon plan maléfique _fonctionne_? Tu es en train de te convertir ?

— Plus grâce aux efforts de Stover qu'aux tiens. Je veux en savoir plus sur Grievous. »

Rey se sentit vexée. « Les efforts de Stover sont mes efforts, parce que tu ne l'aurais jamais lu sans moi. Et puisqu'on en parle… »

Elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour attraper le volume sur la table, et trouva le passage où ils en étaient.

Elle lut clairement, dans sa meilleure voix d'enseignante, en donnant à chaque personnage une voix distincte. (En prime, elle se fendit d'une imitation de Jar-Jar comme narrateur qui provoqua une crise de rire doublée d'une quinte de toux chez Ben, durant laquelle il manqua de peu de cracher un poumon.) Elle lut, le livre posé sur l'îlot de cuisine, maintenu ouvert par ses coudes, et le menton entre les mains, pendant que Ben préparait le repas. Il fit de très bons sandwichs grillés au fromage, et elle mangea le sien assise sur le comptoir tandis que Ben s'y appuyait.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'il te plaît, » se plaignit-il platement quand elle recommença à lire. Elle dévora le reste de son sandwich en trois bouchées. Il lui en fit un autre.

Il sourit quand elle lut les retrouvailles de Troipéo et d'Anakin, et elle hésita un instant avant de retrouver son rythme.

Ils retournèrent à son canapé gris inconfortable et elle se laissa aller contre lui, qui était toujours chaud, même sans chauffage. Il portait un sweater gris aux manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes, et son jean taché d'herbe depuis leur pique-nique impromptu. Il se pencha par-dessus elle pour allumer une lampe. Quand il retira son bras, ses doigts vinrent se poser, hésitants, sur l'avant-bras de Rey. Elle ne bougea pas ; la sensation l'ancrait alors même que les mots commençaient à lui faire l'impression de boules de coton dans sa bouche. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, et elle aimait la façon dont le pouce de Ben caressait son poignet.

Quand sa voix se fit rauque, sans un mot, il lui prit le livre des mains et continua pour elle.

« _L'obscurité est généreuse, et patiente, et elle gagne toujours_ , » lut Ben. Sa voix était basse et douce, de manière plaisante, surtout d'aussi près.

Cette fois encore, elle se laissa bercer et s'endormit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. « Pire que le sol, geignit-elle. Ben. »

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il n'avait clairement pas dormi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Seul un tiers de son corps reposait véritablement sur le canapé, le reste pendait dans le vide de façon précaire.

« Allez, debout, » dit-elle en se forçant à se lever. Elle s'empara de la couverture qui les couvrait tous les deux, et il frissonna. « Tu dois dormir, dit-elle. Dors ou meurs. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dirige vers les escaliers en lui tirant la manche, entraînant son bras avec elle.

« Rey, dit-il. Je vais bien.

— Canapé, mauvais, dit-elle en mangeant ses mots. Je veux le brûler d'main. Mais d'abord. On dort. »

Il la regarda longuement, par en dessous les cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux, et puis il soupira et se remit lentement sur pied. Ils montèrent l'escalier en se traînant comme des zombies. Rey ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était possible de tomber _vers le haut_.

Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation de fanfiction. Du moins, pas pour Rey. Elle tomba la tête la première contre les oreillers moelleux, si moelleux, et le matelas qui était dix millions de fois meilleur que celui qu'elle avait chez elle. Ben était comme un gros ours hibernant à côté d'elle, et elle se pelotonna dans sa chaleur sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

* * *

Ben était toujours endormi quand elle se réveilla. Elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien dormi. Elle changea de position pour avoir la tête appuyée sur son bras, posé sur l'oreiller. Ils étaient tous les deux encore en sweat et en jean, et à un moment ou un autre Rey avait perdu une chaussette. Les traits de Ben lui semblaient moins marqués, un peu comme la fois où elle avait emprunté les lunettes de Rose pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle se prit à cartographier mentalement ses grains de beauté comme elle le faisait autrefois pour les constellations, durant les nuits d'été passées avec Finn, dans leur préadolescence.

C'était un grand lit, et une distance polie avait été laissée entre eux, mais Rey se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de se rapprocher pour mieux examiner sa cicatrice. Son sweater découvrait la moitié d'une épaule. Elle tendit la main -

Les yeux de Ben papillotèrent et s'ouvrirent, et elle ferma les yeux, retint son souffle, et fit la morte. « Bonjour, » murmura-t-il. Elle l'ignora.

« Tu as des taches de rousseur, » dit-il, et elle pouvait sentir sa tête remuer sur l'oreiller.

Un long moment passa.

« Rey, dit-il. Je sais que tu es réveillée. Les gens qui dorment respirent, généralement. »

Rey expira lentement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Ben était déjà en train de s'asseoir.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

— Oh, dit-elle, désappointée. J'espérais un peu qu'en insistant pour que tu dormes ici ça aiderait.

— Tu pensais que me suggérer de dormir dans mon propre lit allait guérir mon insomnie ? »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. « C'est sûr, dit comme ça… »

Elle le laissa prendre sa douche le premier ; de toute façon elle ne se douchait généralement qu'un jour sur deux. Elle était assez curieuse de savoir quel genre de magie noire il utilisait pour rendre ses cheveux comme ils étaient, mais au fond d'elle-même elle avait l'impression que ce serait comme faire une promesse à Barbe Bleue, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Pendant qu'il se douchait, elle décida de laver les vêtements qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle n'était venue qu'avec deux tenues, qu'elle avait déjà portées. (Son sac à dos était petit ! Elle ne savait pas que le réseau de bus était nul !) Elle resserra la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama autant qu'elle le pouvait pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait dû mettre les deux culottes qu'elle avait apportées dans la machine. C'était comme nouer un corset ; elle devait tirer sur la corde avec les deux mains tout en maintenant le pantalon en place avec le poignet.

Quelque chose dans le fait de faire sa lessive apportait un élément de normalité à cet étrange week-end. Elle se sentait toujours calme à ce moment-là, même si d'habitude elle était assise sur une autre machine à la laverie et attendait en écoutant de la musique. Elle jeta un regard méfiant vers le canapé, et décida plutôt de s'aventurer dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas très bien cuisiner, mais elle _savait_ faire griller du pain et avait une chance sur deux de ne pas rater des œufs brouillés.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur pour googler la vidéo YouTube de Gordon Ramsey qu'elle utilisait généralement, et reçut un appel de _TheHairOfMyFinnyFinnFinn._ Elle cliqua sur _accepter_ , et fut accueillie par les visages de Rose et de Finn.

« Salut ! dit Rose avec un signe de la main. Tu vois, Finn ? Je te l'avais dit. Elle va très bien. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Et elle porte un… Ce t-shirt n'est pas à toi. »

La main de Rey se porta à sa poitrine, masquant le logo du groupe. (Non pas qu'elle sache si _Le Premier Ordre_ avait une signification quelconque.)

Finn semblait sur la défensive. « Tu vas vraiment bien ?

— Super bien. Je suis allée à San Francisco hier ! »

Rose afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « C'est génial !

— San Francisco ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas - c'est vraiment très loin, pas vrai ? » Ceci était adressé à Rose, qui soupira.

« Finn. On en a discuté. Rey, dit-elle en regardant directement dans la webcam, je suis contente que tu t'amuses. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux. Rappelle-toi juste qu'on part tard lundi soir.

— Oh, dit Rey. Ouais. Ouais, je vous dirai quand je serai sur le chemin du retour. » Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était passé si vite. « Et Finn, calme-toi. Je vais bien.

— Je me calmerai quand je te verrai en personne. »

Rey leva les yeux au ciel, et entendit un craquement dans les escaliers. Elle tressaillit, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Ben allait porter en sortant de la douche. (Elle eut une vision soudaine et inattendue d'un peignoir doré.) « Je dois y aller, bye ! » dit-elle en mettant fin à l'appel. Elle entendit un éclat de rire de Rose au moment où elle se déconnectait.

Elle se tourna vers Ben, qui était… complètement habillé.

Oh.

Elle se força à se remettre de sa… pas déception, _non_ , mais… surprise ? Ce mot aussi semblait trop fort. Elle se leva brusquement, la chaise raclant le sol. Le regard de Ben se porta à ses hanches et remonta aussitôt.

« Je fais des toasts et des œufs brouillés, » dit-elle en désignant la boîte d'œufs, le beurre et le lait devant elle.

« Je vois ça, dit Ben en haussant un sourcil. Je vais faire du bacon. »

Rey le regarda avec amour, et Ben afficha un large sourire, qui transforma son visage tout entier.

* * *

« D'accord, dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Alors je… J’appuie juste là-dessus ?

— Oui, » dit Ben, en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, les bras croisés. L'anxiété le rongeait comme un chien ronge un os. « Comment… Comment tu m'as convaincu de te laisser faire ça ?

— Persuasion de Force, dit Rey, rayonnante malgré le casque. T'en fais pas. Ça va aller. »

Ben pencha la tête, presque au point de la poser sur le casque de Rey ; elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à…

« Tu es en train de prier ? »

Il redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. « À ma grande surprise. Je ne suis pas retourné à l'église depuis l'époque où c'était " _et aussi avec vous_ ".

— Je préfère cette version, » remarqua Rey, pour qui la religion était un concept tout à fait étranger. Maz avait été religieuse, mais ne lui avait jamais rien imposé. « Ça fait plus _Star Wars_.

— Juste, s'il te plaît, sois prudente.

— Promis, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Écoute. Si je meurs, c'est de ma faute. Je ferai comprendre ça à Finn sous forme de fantôme de Force s'il le faut.

— Pourquoi tu - pourquoi parles-tu de mort ? » balbutia Ben, maintenant plus pâle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru humainement possible.

« Mourir dans un accident de moto, c'est plutôt cool. Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Okay. C'est parti ! »

Ben jeta les mains en l'air, se détourna, puis expira bruyamment. « _Attends_. »

Rey portait ses gants et son blouson (qui étaient bien trop grands pour elle, mais Ben avait insisté sans concession pour qu'elle les mette _et_ sur la condition qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin que le bout de la rue.)

« Lentement, au début, d'accord ? dit Ben.

— Oui, dit Rey avec impatience. Je peux démarrer maintenant ?

— Attends, » dit-il encore, et il se pencha devant elle, pour déplacer légèrement ses mains sur le guidon. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la différence avec l'ancienne position, et pensa, tandis qu'il reposait la tête sur son épaule, que ça pouvait avoir été un prétexte pour…

« Le moteur est ici, » dit Ben, la tirant de ses pensées, et elle faillit lui donner un coup de tête par accident.

« Oh, » dit-elle, et puis elle commença à avancer.

* * *

Même Ben dut admettre qu'elle avait un don. Elle avait essayé de négocier le port du casque, une fois qu'elle s'était prouvée capable, puisque après tout elle ne _possédait_ même pas de casque pour son vélo à Londres. Il l'avait juste regardé avec un air inflexible, une expression qui tirait sur sa cicatrice et lui donnait l'air encore plus sévère. Elle s'était tue.

Elle était en train de babiller au sujet de son job d'été comme mécano quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement pour le déjeuner, et Ben acquiesçait au fur et à mesure, en posant des questions au bon moment.

« Alors ta mère d'accueil…

— Laquelle ?

— La plus récente. Celle qui t'a aidée à avoir le boulot au garage.

— Oh ! Oui, Maz. » Son visage s'éclaira. « C'était ma préférée. Je - ça a l'air bizarre dit comme ça, je sais, mais je les ai toujours plus vus comme des profs que des parents. Elle était un peu folle, mais elle était gentille avec moi.

— Comment étaient les autres ?

— Il y avait un couple au début, quand je suis revenue en Angleterre. J'étais… Je faisais beaucoup de conneries, alors ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Et puis un autre couple - c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Finn, en fait, comme frère d'adoption. On a gardé contact même quand on a changé de foyer. Et ensuite il y a eu Maz. Elle est morte un peu après mes dix-huit ans.

— Je suis désolé, » dit Ben avec maladresse.

Rey secoua la tête. « Je suis contente d'avoir eu au moins ces quelques années avec elle.

— Et avant ? » Ben hésita. « En… Espagne ? Qui s'occupait de toi ? »

Rey se figea, en s'appuyant contre l'îlot de cuisine. Ben fit la grimace.

« Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas à répondre.

— Non, ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas… » Elle ferma les yeux. « J'en ai oublié la plus grande partie. Je ne me rappelle pas… Je me rappelle juste la chaleur, et parler espagnol tout le temps, et - » Elle retrouva le souvenir qu'elle avait cherché à tâtons. « Plutt. Plutt était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un gardien. Il était horrible. » Elle frissonna.

La voix de Ben était douce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

— Il me frappait, parfois. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment grand-chose. Seulement que je le détestais. »

La main de Ben hésitait à nouveau, à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Rey. Elle prit une décision ; Finn et Rose l'avaient rendue très dépendante en matière de câlins. Alors elle se jeta en avant, et Ben l'enveloppa dans ses bras, comme si son corps se souvenait du geste mieux que son esprit. En tout cas, c'était très guindé.

« T'es vraiment nul en câlins, » marmonna-t-elle, complètement écrabouillée, et Ben eut une expression comiquement soucieuse tout en essayant d'ajuster sa position sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment un reclus.

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, » dit-il. Il leva une main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et elle se rendit compte, comme elle lui effleurait la joue, qu'elle tremblait. À cause du manque de contact humain, pensa-t-elle. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il faisait plus chaud ce jour-là, et Ben trouvait bizarre de lui avoir fait visiter une ville à une heure de route plutôt que celle où il vivait, alors ils firent une virée, avec force arrêts. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Rey avait réussi à le convaincre de s'acheter un nouveau canapé, et ils alternèrent magasins de meubles et brocantes durant tout l'après-midi. Ils en trouvèrent un dans une boutique d'occasions, sur lequel Rey faillit s'endormir.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment assorti, » dit Ben, hésitant.

Rey leva la tête. « Tu n'as presque pas de meubles. Tu peux assortir tout le reste. »

C'est ainsi qu'il accepta, et le magasin programma la livraison pour le soir même.

San José, n'en déplaise à Ben, était loin d'être aussi cool que San Francisco, mais elle apprécia de l'écouter parler de l'histoire de la Silicon Valley. Et plus encore, elle aima l'entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas complètement couper les ponts avec sa famille - il avait déménagé à l'autre bout de l'état, mais était resté en Californie.

Il avait passé son enfance à Disneyland, à Hollywood, et dans des studios de doublage avec son oncle. Sa mère l'avait emmené à des réunions du Sénat quand il portait encore des couches, le laissant jouer avec des chasseurs stellaires et lui tirer les cheveux.

Rey ne pouvait pas seulement comprendre à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler. Ben lui-même semblait détaché. Les femmes de sa famille étaient toutes au gouvernement, les hommes dans l'industrie du cinéma. Il était bien trop réservé pour l'un ou l'autre.

Non pas qu'il soit dépourvu d'ego ; cela, elle l'avait su avant d'avoir su quoi que ce soit d'autre à son sujet. Il avait été admis dans toutes les facs pour lesquelles il avait postulé ; il ne s'était pas fait d'amis, mais avait eu de bonnes notes. Il ne s'était pas embêté à continuer en master parce qu'il avait déjà des propositions d'emploi.

Ils étaient très très différents.

Mais ils avaient tous les deux le même tempérament emporté, à peine maîtrisé, la même indépendance qui servait de masque à une solitude accablante.

Et tous les deux aimaient vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, _Star Wars._

Elle admirait sa réplique de sabre-laser dans son bureau, en reproduisant quelques gestes et poses, et en faisant les bruits appropriés.

« Pourquoi il ne s'éclaire pas ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, j'ai bien un jouet du sabre de Luke/Anakin qui s'allume et fait des bruits. J'en attendais plus de ton repaire de nerd.

— Oh, dit simplement Ben. C'est parce que c'est un vrai accessoire. »

Rey faillit tomber à la renverse ; la seule chose qui la maintint debout fut l'horreur ressentie à l'idée de le casser. « Rappelle-moi de me débrouiller pour finir sur la liste de Noël de ton grand-père.

— Bah, il est mort, » dit mollement Ben. Rey le regarda. « ...Mais mon oncle connaît encore plein de monde là-bas. Peut-être que je peux t'avoir une tête de Jar-Jar. »

Rey rit, si fort qu'elle dut poser le sabre-laser et se laisser tomber à terre.

« Ce n'était pas _si_ drôle, » protesta Ben. Mais Rey était contagieuse et au bout de quelques secondes, Ben se joignit à elle, et tous les deux rirent de plus belle sur le sol.

« Oh mon Dieu, » parvint à dire Rey, les larmes aux yeux. « Je pourrais l'accrocher au mur.

— Prends garde, toi qui entres ici, » dit Ben en se tournant vers elle. Il avait l'air si différent ainsi - les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pétillants.

« Ben, dit-elle gentiment, avec douceur. J'ai une question. »

Il pencha la tête. « Quoi ?

— ...C'est quoi, un Kylo Ren ? »

Il grogna. « Tu attendais ton heure, pas vrai ?

— Peut-être, » chantonna Rey. Soudain elle plongea en avant, pour finir assise à cheval sur son estomac. Il poussa un léger _ouf_ , mais le poids de Rey ne semblait pas avoir plus d'impact que ça sur lui. « _Qui_ est Kylo Ren ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, dans sa meilleure tentative d'interrogatoire.

Ben détourna le visage et se cacha derrière une main. Elle s'aperçut, à ses oreilles et à son cou, qu'il était en train de rougir. « Je ne veux pas. »

Elle le poussa, le piqua du doigt, et puis - comme si une ampoule lui était apparue au-dessus de la tête - elle glissa les mains sous son bras et le chatouilla. Trahi, il hurla de rire, tenta de lui échapper, mais sa position rendait toute fuite impossible à moins de la repousser. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train d'y penser, quand il parla.

« Stop ! D'accord, d'accord, mais juste - stop, je vais te le dire - »

Elle leva les mains, les doigts prêts à l'attaque. « Parle. »

Ben prit quelques inspirations tremblantes, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il ferma les yeux.

« C'est mon OC, » dit-il, avec toute la gravité qu'on attendrait pour un enterrement.

« Ton - attends, ton OC ? Ton _personnage original-OC_? »

Il rougit de plus belle. « Je l'ai créé quand j'étais au collège.

— Oh mon Dieu, dit Rey, _absolument ravie_. Dis-moi tout.

— Il était… Il était le protégé de Vador, dit-il avec un long, long soupir. Il avait… J'étais vraiment à fond sur les épées au collège, alors son sabre-laser avait une garde en croix - un peu comme trois lames - »

Rey acquiesça, se représentant l'objet.

« ... Enfin bref. Il avait tué Han Solo. Et Luke, plus ou moins. C'était compliqué. »

Rey haussa les sourcils. « Tu dois avoir été un collégien vraiment tourmenté. »

Ben ne nia pas.

« Et Leia ? Il l'a tuée, elle aussi ?

— Non, il n'a pas pu, dit-il. Il a failli, mais… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me souviens encore de tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais te le raconter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es _assise sur moi_.

— Je suis très convaincante, » approuva Rey, puis son visage s'illumina. « Attends. C'est une Ahsoka maléfique.

— Quoi ?

— L'apprentie d'Anakin ! Tu as créé une Ahsoka Maléfique !

— Je n'ai pas -

— Nos pseudos sont assortis, » déclara-t-elle en se penchant en avant. Ben se figea quand ses cheveux glissèrent et vinrent lui caresser la joue. Rey déglutit.

Elle changea de position, pour ne plus être assise sur lui mais contre son flanc, un bras passé en travers de son torse et la main à plat de l'autre côté. « Kylo Ren est une pâle copie d'Ahsoka. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Non. Ahsoka n'existait même pas -

— Tu ne peux me prouver que j'ai tort qu'en m'en disant plus sur Kylo, tu sais. »

Il lui tapota l'avant-bras du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il réfléchissait, l'air toujours aussi sombre. « Il porte un casque qu'il garde dans les cendres de ses ennemis. »

Rey siffla. « Tu étais _vraiment_ un collégien tourmenté. Tout s'éclaire maintenant.

— C'est toi qui as demandé. Et maintenant tu es méchante.

— Oh, tu peux parler, se moqua Rey. Je suis à peu près sûre que tes premiers messages sur _Gemini_ comptaient pour du cyber-harcèlement. » Il faisait la moue, et ça mettait ses lèvres en valeur. N'étant plus plaqué au sol, il bougea, en poussant sur ses bras, remontant vers elle. Probablement pour prendre sa revanche pour l'interrogatoire. Il se penchait vers elle maintenant, les yeux mi-clos.

Le cœur de Rey lui martelait la poitrine.

Ben sembla se reprendre, et il fit marche arrière. « Est-ce que - Est-ce que j'ai mentionné qu'il avait tué tous les autres Jedi ?

— Non, dit rapidement Rey en se rasseyant. Dis-m’en plus. »

* * *

Le camion arriva vers dix-sept heures ; Ben aida deux des déménageurs à le sortir, sans même attendre que Rey prenne un côté. Quand elle remarqua que les bras d'un gars un peu plus jeune qu'elle n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, elle prit sa place. Ça en valait carrément la peine pour la façon dont Ben écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sa tête dépasser de l'autre côté de la boîte.

Ils poussèrent le vieux canapé hors du chemin et se mirent au travail. Rey avait une conception très particulière du feng-shui et finit par réarranger tout le salon. Quand elle fut enfin satisfaite, elle attrapa son ordinateur et se servit du câble HDMI de Ben pour passer _Clone Wars_ sur la télévision. (Surtout parce que Rey avait l'impression que si elle essayait de lire encore RDS, ses cordes vocales se mettraient en grève et lui sortiraient carrément de la gorge.)

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et le nouveau canapé était presque trop confortable. Rey s'assit, pelotonnée contre Ben, qui avait le bras posé sur le dossier. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas sentir la sueur après tous ces efforts. (Lui sentait juste bon.)

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demanda Ben, pendant les crédits d'un épisode. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler que la première saison avait été un test (comme la version US de _The Office_ ) et que le reste était meilleur, mais il semblait assez satisfait comme ça.

« Je devrais être dans le train demain à dix heures au plus tard. »

Les traits de Ben se décomposèrent.

« Mon vol est demain soir, » expliqua-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi le dire à voix haute la faisait se sentir aussi mal.

« Je ne… Je n'ai même pas pensé que c'était ta dernière nuit ici. Je t'aurais emmenée quelque part…

— Quoi, dit Rey en riant, en legging ? Ça va. Je préfère rester ici. »

Il l'observa un long moment, son expression indéchiffrable. Pendant une seconde elle pensa que c'était un autre de ces coups d'œil - non, un autre de ces _regards_ comme ils en avaient échangé dans son bureau, et elle se raidit. Puis ses yeux se firent vitreux, et elle comprit qu'il était juste en train de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'essaie de me rappeler si j'ai les ingrédients pour faire une mousse au chocolat… C'est le dessert le plus chic que je sache faire. »

Rey posa une main sur son cœur et feignit un reniflement ému. « Tu sais vraiment comment chouchouter une fille. »

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin - un dont elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un aperçu via la webcam - puis sauta par-dessus le dos du canapé. Son t-shirt remonta dans le mouvement, dévoilant une bande de peau couleur d'albâtre. Rey se prit à fixer intensément le plafond pendant qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Ils furent plus silencieux durant le reste de la soirée qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis leur dispute, quand Rey était arrivée. Rey était contente que la télé serve de distraction. Et aussi pour la mousse. Mmm. Mais tout de même, Ben avait l'air d'être dans un système solaire totalement différent. Il mit la télé en pause, et se tourna vers elle comme s'il avait eu une idée soudaine. « Comment tu es venue jusqu'aux US ?

— …Par avion ? »

Il lui jeta un regard inexpressif. Elle cilla. « Oh. La sœur de Rose travaille dans une compagnie aérienne, elle a des remises sur les billets. J'ai encore l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose » Elle grimaça. « En particulier parce que je les ai immédiatement laissés tomber, elle et sa famille… Merci de m'y refaire penser. » Elle n'était pas sarcastique (ou, du moins, pas complètement). Il faudrait qu'elle pense à quelque chose pour se rattraper auprès de Paige… Peut-être si elle trouvait un job au printemps…

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être redevable, pas vrai ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Merde, je te dois quelque chose ? » Elle avait acheté le repas de midi - pour essayer de rembourser la pizza du premier soir - et fit un calcul rapide de toutes les dépenses. « ...D'accord, je t'ai plus ou moins forcé à acheter ce canapé, mais sérieusement, c'était nécessaire -

— Non, dit-il, non, ce n'est pas ce que je… » Il soupira, sans finir sa phrase. « Tu m'as fait sortir de chez moi plusieurs jours de suite. C'est plus que suffisant.

— Je peux presque voir de la couleur sur tes joues, » dit-elle en pressant du doigt sur l'une d'elles.

Il lui prit la main au moment où elle la retirait, la retourna dans sa main bien plus grande. « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir autant de taches de rousseur en vivant dans Londres la sinistre ?

— Je profite du moindre jour de soleil. » Il passa un doigt sur ses phalanges, suivit une cicatrice le long de sa paume.

« Ah, dit Ben. Moi je m'enferme. » Son toucher était plus léger maintenant, chatouilleux.

Elle rit, et reprit sa main. Elle regarda l'horloge - vingt-trois heures.

« Je devrais regarder les horaires de train, dit-elle en se laissant couler dans le canapé.

— Je l'ai déjà fait, dit Ben. Le dernier train que tu peux prendre et arriver à temps pour ton vol part à neuf heures trente-cinq. Je peux t'amener à la gare à neuf heures. »

Rey lui jeta un regard en coin. « Et si je conduisais ?

— Je vais prendre ça pour une plaisanterie. »

Rey feignit d'être offensée. « C'est ma seule chance, Ben.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux et que tu vas probablement assembler un genre de moto monstrueuse à ton job au garage. » Rey renâcla, et se leva en s'étirant. Elle traversa le salon pour venir se baisser devant le sèche-linge.

Elle en sortit le t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe et le pantalon de pyjama, encore tièdes. « Quand est-ce que tu pensais aller au lit ? Il va falloir qu'on se lève assez tôt. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je vais probablement rester assis ici jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule - si je m'écroule. Ce qui pourrait bien arriver, pour une fois. Ce truc est peut-être plus confortable que mon lit. »

Rey cilla. D'accord, d'accord, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il… Elle essaya de penser à une façon de formuler sa suggestion sans être _suggestive_.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir ici, dit-elle. Ton vieux canapé va essayer de te tuer au milieu de la nuit. »

Elle se demanda (et pas pour la première fois) s'il arrivait à suivre le fil de ses pensées, parce qu'il se contenta d'incliner la tête.

« Tu as probablement raison. » Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Voir Ben en pyjama était assez étrange. Elle avait assumé qu'il dormait torse nu - comme la plupart des gars qu'elle connaissait - mais il portait un simple t-shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama noir.

« On est assortis, dit-elle, sauf que c'est toi qui portes la version ennuyeuse. » Elle était déjà assise dans le lit quand il s'y glissa.

« Faut dire, dit-il, que je ne tiens pas spécialement à faire de la pub pour le chien de ma mère ou mon groupe du lycée. »

Elle dodelina de la tête. « Attends. Groupe ? »

Ben remonta les couvertures par-dessus lui.

« _Groupe ?_ » glapit Rey.

Ben continua de l'ignorer.

* * *

« Ben ?

— Hm ?

— Je peux fermer la fenêtre ? J'ai froid.

— Oh, dit-il en battant des cils. Je la laisse toujours ouverte quand je dors. »

Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle était assez fatiguée pour vraiment le suggérer.

« Je peux me rapprocher de toi, alors ?

— Bien sûr. »

Elle vint se presser contre la surface familière de son dos. Sa chaleur fit immédiatement une différence. Elle remua les jambes pour ajuster ses pieds, et toucha accidentellement la peau nue de la cheville de Ben. Il laissa aussitôt échapper un chuintement entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu es froide.

— Désolée, » dit-elle en retirant ses pieds. Puis elle réfléchit.

Et puis elle pressa ses orteils gelés à la limite de la jambe de son pantalon.

« Un _groupe ?_ » insista-t-elle.

Il frissonna, mais tint bon. « Bonne nuit, Rey. »

* * *

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle, dès qu'elle fut assez consciente pour ce faire. Sitôt qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était mise en œuvre de le réveiller en le secouant violemment par l'épaule. (Elle ne savait pas comment être douce. Finn avait quasiment besoin d'une parade pour pouvoir être réveillé avant midi.) Elle prit appui sur ses bras pour se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« Très bien, étonnamment, » murmura-t-il, une mèche de cheveux en travers du front. Elle fut prise d'une envie de la repousser, de lui demander de quoi il avait rêvé, mais…

Mais son train partait dans deux heures. Et ils étaient déjà en retard.

Rey prit une douche, en utilisant son shampoing et après-shampoing super chers. Elle testa même l'acoustique de la pièce. Un groupe, pensa-t-elle. Oh bon sang.

Ben avait préparé des toasts de pain complet quand elle sortit - et s'excusa pour la simplicité du petit-déjeuner, ce qui était stupide. Elle mangeait généralement des toasts ou des céréales.

Ils parvinrent à plus ou moins rattraper le temps perdu, et quittèrent l'appartement vers sept heures quarante.

C'était une matinée sinistre et nuageuse, plutôt appropriée pour ses derniers moments en Californie. Ben mit son casque et elle fit de même, avant de lui passer les bras autour de la taille. Un geste qui commençait à paraître bien familier.

Peut-être qu'ils se verraient dans la queue de _Star Wars Celebration_ , dans dix ans, et qu'ils échangeraient des regards gênés, en essayant de se rappeler comment ils s'étaient connus.

Elle pressa le menton contre l'épaule de Ben. « C'est nul, » dit-elle doucement. Avec l'impression que ses mots étaient trop blasés. Que son ton était trop émotionnel et sentimental.

« Je sais, » dit Ben.

La gare était à une demi-heure de là. Elle avait déjà tout arrangé avec Rose et Finn - au lieu de prendre le bus, ils viendraient la chercher pour les deux heures de trajet jusque chez les parents de Rose. Ils auraient quelques heures pour faire leurs bagages et manger avant que Paige ne les amène à l'aéroport. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu passer chaque minute restante avec Ben - mais c'était stupide, et égoïste. Elle était soumise à la volonté des horaires de train.

Ben gara sa moto dans le parking et ils se dirigèrent vers le quai. Rey plissa les yeux devant la machine-chose à acheter les tickets, les mots illisibles à cause d'un reflet. Ben se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour faire de l'ombre à l'écran, et elle lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Son expression était comme celle qu'il avait eue quand elle avait pleuré devant lui à cause de Rose et Finn, mélangée avec celle du moment passé sur l'herbe, devant chez Ghirardelli.

Ça rendait difficile de le regarder.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, pour regarder la voie, le sac à dos de Rey à ses pieds. Ben avait retiré ses gants et les avait posés sur ses genoux. Il commença à pleuvoir. Quand Rey frissonna, Ben plaça sa main anormalement chaude sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Mon père avait l'habitude de faire ça pour ma mère, expliqua-t-il. Ça aide ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ça semblait stupide - elle pourrait lui parler tout son content quand elle serait à la maison, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire, là maintenant ? Tout semblait insignifiant.

« Rey… » commença-t-il sombrement, en ôtant sa main de sur la tête de Rey pour venir prendre la sienne.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés. « Ne fais pas ça, » dit-elle.

Il voulut retirer sa main mais elle le retint rapidement. « Ne sois pas _triste,_ expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, acquiesça.

« On a - je veux dire, c'est génial, internet, » dit-elle, tout en réalisant qu'elle essayait de se convaincre _elle-même_. « On se verra en vidéo chat.

— Et en personne, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Un jour. »

Elle expira, lentement. Pas de larmes. Pas de larmes. « Bien sûr.

— Vraiment, dit-il avec conviction.

— Quand j'aurai quatre-vingts ans et que je serai sénile, et que tu seras encore plus - non, attends, tu es un vampire, alors tu seras toujours exactement le même.

— Ça me va. » Il pencha la tête, ses yeux d'ambre dangereusement proches des larmes. Elle sentit son cœur se fendre. « Mais on se verra. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le train quand il entra dans la gare. Les wagons étaient vides - il n'y avait que des gens qui montaient.

« Eh bien, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Voilà mon train. » Ben lui glissa le sac à dos sur les épaules et elle le prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, qu'il subit plus qu'il ne rendit.

Elle recula, et le gratifia d'un pouce levé. « Hum. Merci. »

Il imita son geste, l'air confus, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut envie de plonger sur la voie. « Y a pas de quoi. »

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au bord du quai, une main contre son dos, juste sous le sac à dos. Elle grimpa dans le wagon et s'agrippa à la portière.

Ben resta là, à lui rendre son regard, plus petit qu'elle de là où il se tenait sur le quai.

Tout allait bien. Elle allait bien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'abandonnait - en fait, c'était elle qui partait en le laissant derrière. Elle vit une fissure courir sur la glace, une porte qui se refermait brutalement.

Elle sentit qu'elle relâchait l'encadrement de la porte, qu'elle faisait un pas en avant et sautait sur le quai et elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et il se penchait, en ouvrant les bras pour une tentative d'améliorer sa dernière horrible étreinte, mais elle les ignora et attrapa plutôt son stupide visage de vampire, le pouce pressé contre sa cicatrice, et l'embrassa.

Il lui rendit instantanément son baiser, s'abandonnant à son contact, puis il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva de terre, en pressant les lèvres contre les siennes, et Rey ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe qu'ils soient tous les deux en train de pleurer.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était possible de se sentir aussi horriblement mal et aussi merveilleusement bien en même temps. Il y avait du bruit derrière elle - des sons qui tiraient sur son t-shirt et la ramenaient vers la réalité - et elle se dégagea pour regarder en arrière. Combien de temps -

Ben posa un baiser sur le côté de sa mâchoire et la sentit à nouveau, cette _douleur_ , comme une déchirure, comme si elle laissait la moitié de son corps derrière elle, et il pressa un autre baiser au coin de ses lèvres, sur le bout de son nez, sur -

« Rey, » dit-il, et elle sanglota, _Ben_ , en retour.

« Rey, » dit-il, plus fort. Un avertissement. Les portes se refermaient. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit que Ben la relâchait - et elle sauta, ou tomba dans le train juste au moment où la porte se fermait et où le train démarrait.

Elle s'accrocha au dossier du siège le plus proche et regarda par la fenêtre. Les yeux de Ben trouvèrent les siens et maintinrent le contact.

Elle le vit sur le quai, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Déjà en train d'attendre son retour. Son retour vers la Californie ensoleillée, qui semblait déjà à des années-lumière. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya avant qu'elle ne coule de son menton.

Elle était dans la section « calme » du train, et ne voulait pas déranger quelqu'un en pleurant comme un bébé. Pour un _garçon_. Pathétique.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son siège et retira son sac à dos. Elle regarda son téléphone dans l'une des poches extérieures - encore plus inutile que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, même si elle pouvait appeler Ben ?

_Salut, désolée de t'avoir pleuré et bavé dessus._

_Salut, je me rends compte maintenant qu'on aurait pu faire ça pendant tout le week-end et j'ai laissé passer ça, et aussi tu embrasses bien mieux que tu ne fais les câlins._

_Salut, je crois que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne te reverrai jamais. C'est tordu, pas vrai ? Ça doit être à cause de mes parents._

_Salut_.

Elle plaça son sac à dos contre la fenêtre et s'en servit d'oreiller. Encore deux heures dans ce train. Une heure dans le suivant. Deux heures de route avec Rose et Finn.

Et à chaque seconde il se trouvait un peu plus loin.

* * *

Elle passa le temps d'attente pour sa correspondance sous une pluie battante. Heureusement que le cadeau de Rose avait une capuche. Elle ne savait pas quelle était cette ville, si elle était toujours en Californie du nord ou pas. Personne ne parlait vraiment de la Californie _centrale_. Ça la laissait perplexe, un état qui s'étirait sur une telle distance qu'il aurait pu être divisé en deux, comme les états de la côte est, mais ne l'était pas. Peut-être était-ce plus facile, peut-être que les gens se sentaient plus proches quand ils vivaient dans le même état. État de résidence. État d'esprit.

Elle se demanda s'il pleuvait toujours à San José.

* * *

Rey avait tenu le coup pendant tout le second trajet en train, elle avait même réussi à lire son roman et à ne pas penser à lui. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'éphémère. On disait qu'il fallait la moitié du temps qu'avait duré une relation pour s'en remettre, et la leur avait duré, quoi ? Deux jours seulement, en étant généreux. Environ une minute, si on ne l'était pas.

Elle s'accrocha à cette pensée - _ça va bien, je vais bien_ \- et faillit manquer son arrêt. Elle passa les portes et vit Rose, Paige et Finn qui l'attendaient sur le quai. Heureux de la voir.

Et puis elle fondit en larmes.

À eux trois ils parvinrent à lui soutirer l'histoire dans la voiture, à force de gentillesse et d'insistance. Finn et Rose avaient l'avantage de bien la connaître, mais la copine de Paige était thérapeute, ce qui lui donnait, comme le disait Rose, « des méthodes sournoises ».

« Je crois, finit-elle par dire, que j'ai un petit copain. Que j'avais. J'ai. Je ne sais pas.

— Sans rire, » dit Paige, et Rose lui donna une tape sur le bras. Elle était assise à l'avant, et Finn était à l'arrière à côté de Rey, pour qu'elle puisse poser la tête sur son épaule.

« C'est le goth fan de Vador ? » demanda Rose, en se tournant pour la regarder, le menton pressé dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle fit un petit hochement de tête, en déglutissant avec peine.

Finn regarda sa copine. « Je croyais qu'elle le détestait ?

— Moi aussi, dit Rose. Puis je me suis aperçue qu'elle appelait quelqu'un _tout le temps_ et que ce n'était pas toi.

— Alors… dit Paige. Tu as filé en douce pour un rendez-vous avec un petit ami secret rencontré sur internet ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire, Rey. On ne te jugerait pas. Enfin, pas moi en tout cas.

— Je ne juge pas - protesta Finn.

— Non, dit Rey en reniflant. Ce n'était pas comme ça. Je ne… Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Seulement je ne voulais pas quitter les États Unis sans l'avoir vu, et maintenant j'ai tout fichu en l'air parce que tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est que, que, je ne le verrai jamais -

— Noooon non non, dit Finn en la prenant par les épaules. On ne pense pas à ça. D'accord ? Après-demain c'est 2014. On a dépassé le stade des temps médiévaux, de la terre du milieu, au-delà des étoiles et tout ça. Ça va aller.

— C'était, genre, cinq films différents à la fois, » dit Paige en négociant un virage.

« Je n'aurai jamais les moyens de revenir, dit Rey en relevant la tête. Je ne peux même pas me payer un téléphone qui marche.

— Peanut, dit doucement Finn, je vendrai mon armure de stormtrooper si ça peut garantir que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

— Et moi mes livres signés, dit sérieusement Rose.

— Vous êtes des nerds, » dit Paige d'une voix chaleureuse et pleine d'affection.

Rey se frotta le visage. « Je vous aime, vous tous.

— Je suppose que ça ne m'est pas adressé, dit Paige. Vu qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer.

— Non, dit Rey en souriant à travers ses larmes. C'est surtout pour toi. Tu es la marrante du groupe. »

Paige tendit le poing en arrière pour un check, et Rey le frappa du sien et mima une explosion.

* * *

Cette fois, elle dormit pendant tout le vol.

* * *

Elle ne voulut pas ouvrir son ordinateur, ne voulut même pas le regarder avant qu'ils ne soient revenus pour de bon dans leur petit appartement londonien. Cela rendait Rose et Finn (qui restait avec elles jusqu'après le Nouvel An) incroyablement nerveux.

Une part d'elle-même souhaitait qu'ils soient atteints d'une amnésie bien pratique et la laissent tranquille - surtout dans l'hypothèse où il ne lui aurait pas envoyé de message - ou pire, où il s'excuserait pour l'avoir embrassée ou quelque chose comme ça - mais elle savait que maintenant qu'elle les avait mis au courant, Ben n'était plus son secret.

Aussi Rose et Finn étaient assis à un bout de son lit, main dans la main, tandis que Rey branchait son ordinateur et attendait qu'il charge.

Les notifications défilèrent immédiatement.

> _KyloRen_ : Dis-moi quand tu seras bien rentrée chez toi.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je vérifie les retards des trains. J'espère que tu n'as pas manqué ton vol.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Merci, au passage.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Pour m'avoir embrassé.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je veux dire, j'ai déjà embrassé du monde avant, mais personne qui comptait.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Pas *beaucoup* de monde.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : ………
> 
> _KyloRen_ : J'aimerais vraiment que Gemini ait une fonction pour effacer les messages.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Enfin bref.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Tu me manques.

Rey prit la décision d'orienter son écran hors de la vue de Finn et de Rose au moment où elle vit le mot _embrassé_ , ce qui les fit protester bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? demanda Rose en se penchant en avant.

— Je suis bien rentrée, bonne année ? »

Rose fit la grimace. « C'est tout ?

— Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je ne suis pas - écoute, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment être ensemble en vivant sur des continents différents, je suis pas fan de l'idée du cybersexe.

— Beurk, dit Finn. Beurk. Et aussi, t'as besoin d'un nouveau téléphone parce que ça ne s'appelle plus cybersexe depuis les années 90.

— Sois honnête, insista Rose.

— Je suis bien rentrée _est_ honnête, se défendit Rey. Et je l'écris. Voilà. »

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : Je suis bien rentrée.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : Bonne année.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : Tu me manques aussi.

* * *

Janvier à Londres semblait encore plus terrible après la Californie, mais elle supposait que ce serait le cas pour tout. Techniquement, ses vacances venaient tout juste de commencer. Il semblait qu'elle allait les passer à naviguer au travers de ses conversations avec Ben comme dans un champ d'astéroïdes et à essayer de tenir le coup émotionnellement.

« Il va te plaquer si tu continues à être maussade et distante, » l'avertit Rose. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle continuait de lui parler. Simplement, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dire _tu m'as brisé le cœur avant même qu'on se rencontre en vivant à l'autre bout du monde._

C'était bien trop mélodramatique. Au lieu de ça, elle lisait juste ses posts les plus récents sur _Gemini_ plusieurs fois par jour et relisait leurs anciennes discussions tout en poursuivant avec peine celles qu'ils avaient en cours. Elle se demandait si c'était l'équivalent moderne de quelqu'un relisant des lettres d'amour, encore et encore.

> _KyloRen_ : L'amour peut embraser les étoiles.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest ta façon de me dire que tas fini RDS ou tu te montres sentimental
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Les deux.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine écrit._..
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine écrit…_
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine écrit_ …
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Rey ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : laisse tomber
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Tu es fâchée après moi ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ce serait plus facile si je létais
> 
> * * *

> _KyloRen_ : Si je t'envoie les mp3 de mon groupe nul du lycée, tu arrêteras de m'ignorer ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : je tignore pas. je sais juste pas quoi dire.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Les même choses que tu dis toujours.

Elle pensa à ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. Ha. La déclaration qui suivit était probablement dictée par un fond de champagne bon marché du Nouvel An.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : chaque fois que jessaie de tinsulter comme je le faisais je finis par taper "tu me manques trop tu embrasses bien ouin ouin ouin"
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Ça me va.
> 
> _KyloRen_ : J'embrasse bien ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tu es passable
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Tu vois ? Des insultes. Retour à la normale.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ok. je parlerai plus après les exams, cest promis.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : mais je veux ces mp3
> 
> * * *

> _KyloRen_ : J'ai repensé à quelque chose que tu as dit.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : quoi ?
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Un informaticien reclus peut travailler de n'importe où. Là est le truc.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ok daccord mais même toi tu dois aller au bureau parfois
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Ils préféreraient probablement ne pas voir ma figure de toute façon.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : hey. hey. jai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour mettre de la couleur dans ce visage de vampire
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : tas pas intéret à annuler mes efforts
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ton pseudo était littéral. C'est lugubre sans toi ici.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : w o w
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest lhiver
> 
> _KyloRen_ : L'hiver n'existe pas en Californie. D'où l'attrait de Londres.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : cest bien joli mais tu aurais toujours besoin dassister à des réunions, pas vrai ?
> 
> _KyloRen_ : La bêta des appels vidéo de Gemini est finie.
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : vraiment ??
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : merde tas raison. cest février dans deux semaines. wtf.

Cinq mois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer sur SWG.

> _KyloRen_ : Ton adresse est toujours la même, pas vrai ?
> 
> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ben stp ne menvoie rien pour la st valentin cest bon
> 
> _KyloRen_ : Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Rey refoula quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la déception et se rappela de ne pas être stupide.

* * *

La fin des examens apporta des chutes de neige abondantes, et Rey et Rose passèrent les semaines suivantes à se rouler en boule sous les couvertures et à boire du chocolat chaud. Le premier dimanche de février, elles étaient toutes les deux au lit, le chauffage à fond, leurs ordinateurs installés sur les genoux. Rose était encore secouée par l'annonce récente d'une pièce _Harry Potter_ et d'une série de films - qui avait brusquement tiré le fandom de son long sommeil. Puis JK Rowling avait fait un commentaire sur Ron/Hermione si catastrophique qu'il avait atteint le statut de meme sur les topics _Gemini_ que Rey suivait.

« C'est horrible, dit Rose, consternée. Je croyais que les guerres de ships _Harry Potter_ étaient mortes. On les avait enterrées ! Six pieds _sous terre_. »

Rey émit un bruit de compassion. « Au moins elle ne peut pas défaire le canon. » Il y avait des rumeurs disant que c'était exactement ce que Disney prévoyait, et tout SWG tremblait de peur.

« Non, et Rose Weasley-Granger est toujours canon, et les shippeurs d'Harmony peuvent me - » Rose fronça les sourcils. « Tu as entendu ça ? »

Rey inclina la tête.

La sonnette retentit, suivie de coups violents à la porte d'entrée. Rey grogna.

« Tu vas ouvrir ? dit Rose en remuant les orteils.

— Non, dit Rey.

— J'y vais ?

— Non, » répéta Rey. Leur propriétaire avait une clé, et le facteur pouvait bien laisser les colis sur le seuil. Personne d'autre ne comptait. Elle revint à son onglet _Gemini_ -

> _KyloRen_ : Est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à ta porte ?

Rey en resta bouche bée. _C'est quoi ce bordel._

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : ?????

Un autre déluge de coups à la porte.

« Wow, dit Rose, on essaye de défoncer la porte ? »

> _ReyOfSunshine_ : est ce que tu as un drone devant chez moi ???

Elle repoussa les huit épaisseurs de couvertures, et glissa les pieds dans ses pantoufles. Elle portait une chemise fine et un bas de pyjama, pas de soutien-gorge, ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon et elle avait de la crème anti-acné un peu partout sur le visage. La personne qui était là-dehors allait l'entendre. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le salon - tandis que le martèlement à la porte se poursuivait, en alternance avec des coups de sonnette agressifs - et déverrouilla la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

« _Quoi_ , » aboya-t-elle, maintenant face-à-face avec…

Ben, emmitouflé dans d'épais vêtements d'hiver, le nez et les oreilles rouge vif à cause du froid, qui avait _Gemini_ ouvert sur son iPhone avec leur conversation en cours.

Rey lui plaqua une main sur le visage.

« Que - » balbutia-t-il, la peau gelée sous sa main chaude.

« Je vérifie juste que tu es réel, » dit-elle, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il tituba en arrière en la rattrapant, et le froid la pénétra immédiatement, des flocons de neige lui tombant dans les cheveux. Il la fit tournoyer, et elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou, en l'embrassant, fort, oubliant toute idée de tourner la page en un instant.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » dit-elle en le relâchant pour essuyer de la main les traces de larmes gelées sur ses joues.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, Rey, » dit-il sèchement.

Elle aurait pu lui donner un coup de boule. « Pourquoi es-tu à Londres ? Tu es en cavale ? Est-ce que tes amis de la mafia sont après toi ?

— Je suis ici pour te voir, » dit-il, sur un ton qui impliquait que ça devrait être évident.

« Sans me le dire ? bafouilla-t-elle.

— Tu l'as fait la première, » dit-il, en lui frottant les mains entre ses mains gantées.

« Rey ? Tu es - oh ! Tu es là plus tôt que je ne le pensais, » dit Rose à Ben en passant la tête par la porte depuis le salon.

« Tu savais ? dit Rey, indignée. Comment - comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez, d'abord ?

— Ta liste d'amis sur _Gemini._ J'ai déduit que c'était elle, _WireRose._ »

Rose haussa les épaules. « Il m'a envoyé un message juste quand on est rentrés. Mon boulot consistait à lui assurer que tu étais toujours dingue de lui, en dépit de tous tes efforts pour prétendre le contraire.

— Après… » Rey se retourna vers Ben. « Quand est-ce que tu as eu cette idée ?

— Dès que tu es montée dans ce train, » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, et elle sentit tout son corps se réchauffer.

Ce qui lui rappela à quel point elle avait froid.

« Entre, entre, siffla-t-elle en entraînant Ben à l'intérieur. Tu viens de Californie, je suis surprise que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps.

— J'aurais été là avant, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de billet d'avion plus tôt que ça, » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux. Rose avait l'air très contente d'elle-même, dans le sweat trop grand de Finn et son pantalon Serdaigle, et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, tripatouillant tout et n'importe quoi pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Rey n'arrivait pas encore à accepter le fait qu'il était bien là, alors même qu'elle avait les mains prises dans son écharpe grise. _Oh bon sang, l'appartement est un tel bazar…_ Elle lui retira son écharpe, avec une envie soudaine de nettoyer, et la posa sur une table d'appoint. « Non, c'est bien comme ça, » dit-elle en repoussant du pied un sac-poubelle sous cette même table. « Je veux dire, avec les exams et tout… Je… Tu es là pour combien de temps ? »

Il lui tendit ses gants, qu'elle posa à côté. « Deux semaines. » Rey se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Deux semaines. Il avait anéanti ses défenses en moins d'une minute, et elle allait devoir les reconstruire une fois de plus… « Je cherche un appartement. »

_Oh_. « Tu ne plaisantais pas. Au sujet des appels vidéo _Gemini_. »

Il secoua la tête. « Il y a même une société de programmation qui va me payer une prime d'installation pour être ici. Et la météo me convient mieux, et tu avais raison quand tu disais que je devais m'éloigner de Hux, et…

— Et ?

— J'essaie de ne pas dire que je suis prêt à emménager sur un autre continent pour toi, dit-il, parce que mon père m'a dit que ça me ferait passer pour un stalker pot de colle.

— Oh, ça je le savais déjà, » dit Rey, et elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Contrairement à leurs premiers baisers, ce n'était ni un adieu ni une réunion, et aucun d'eux ne pleurait, dieu merci. Elle avait regardé _comment embrasser_ sur wiki-how entre-temps ( _la ferme !_ ) et elle se sentait très sûre de comprendre comment faire, d'un point de vue théorique.

La pratique était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Les lèvres de Ben étaient tendres, et aussi chaudes que le reste de sa personne, ses dents lui tiraillaient la lèvre inférieure, et ses mains lui enserraient la taille. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue en short auparavant, et cette pensée la fit rougir et l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur.

Ses mains glissèrent jusque sur ses hanches, et il tressaillit, et les retira. « Désolé -

— Non, dit-elle en les remettant en place. Tu as bien fait.

— J'ai pas arrêté de penser à tes hanches depuis que tu as porté ce fichu pyjama à chiens, » admit-il en fermant les yeux, et Rey pressa son visage contre son épaule.

« Oh mon Dieu. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué.

— Je l'avais bien remarqué, » dit-il, en caressant du pouce la peau nue, juste sous l'ourlet de son haut, et elle frissonna, et leva la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il lui embrassa le coin de la bouche, puis pencha la tête pour embrasser l'autre - et puis elle le repoussa.

« Je suis couverte de crème contre l'acné, dit-elle, le feu aux joues. Oh bon sang. J'avais complètement oublié. »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, et se contenta de se pencher en avant pour la couvrir de baisers quand même.

« Très bien dit-elle. Mais je te préviens, ça a très mauvais goût.

— Est-ce que tu as l'habitude de manger tes cosmétiques ? »

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, puis elle écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce que tu amènes ton canapé avec toi ?

— Bien sûr. Oh, dit-il en tirant quelque chose de sa veste noire. J'ai oublié. Joyeuse St Valentin. »

Il lui tendit un boîtier de CD transparent, où était joliment écrit, au marqueur noir, « Le Premier Ordre ».

« Si ça te donne envie de rompre avec moi, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, » prévint-il, et Rey éclata de rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.


End file.
